Beth's Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Beth Corcoran is starting her sophomore year at a new school: Lima School of the Arts. What kind of adventures and obstacles will she face at the new school?
1. Pilot

New: Everything was new. My new, new town, new school, even a new state. I was moving from Phoenix, Arizona where I had spent my last three years, including my freshman year of high school, to Lima, Ohio. My mom got offered this job at this art school that I would be attending. I had auditioned in dance because it was what I was best at. I could sing, but I felt there were also more opportunities as a dancer.

Another thing that was new was that I was no longer a virgin. I had met up with this and we had had sex. Everything that I had heard about sex was that it was supposed to feel great, but to be honest, it sucked. None of it was good, not even the orgasm. I honestly had felt better when I had pleasured myself. Because of that, I wasn't exactly in a rush to do it again.

I walked into the school wearing a pink tank and denim mini with a white headband and black flip-flops. I ran my hand through my honey blonde hair. It was my first clue that I was adopted. Honestly, I didn't look like my mom at all.

I went to the director's office. Will Schuester was an old friend of my mom and why she got the job.

"Director Schuester?" I declared as I stepped inside. "I'm Beth Corcoran."

"It's good to see you." He greeted me as he held out his hand. "You know I haven't seen you since you were a baby. So you're a dance major, aren't you?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Well you should probably get changed." He suggested. "It's up to you, but of the dance majors like to wear their dance outfits all day long because it makes it so they don't have to change between classes."

"Okay, where's the locker room?" I asked.

"It's down the hall, right next to the auditorium." He instructed before I left the office.

I headed to down the Finn Hudson Memorial Auditorium. Mom told me that Finn Hudson was a major player for the arts back when the school when was a regular high school. He died in a car crash at the age of 19.

Before I walked into the locker room, I noticed someone that I knew. It was Jackson Smith, the guy that I had slept with. He had long brown hair with blue eyes and was probably about 5'11". He was wearing an open white collared shirt with a navy tee that read 'I Prefer My Puns Intended', black slacks, blue tennis shoes and a Cleveland Indians baseball cap.

"Beth." He stated. "I didn't know that you went here."

"I didn't know that you did either." I remarked. I honestly didn't even feel that attracted to him at the moment. "So, what's your major?"

"I'm a Music major." He answered. "What about you?"

"I'm a Dance major." I remarked. The conversation kept getting more awkward. "I need to get changed, so I'm gonna go do that."

"I guess I'll see you around then." He commented.

I then headed into the locker room and began to get dressed. I stripped off my shirt and skirt and changed into a black leotard and tights with black ballet shoes. It was definitely going to be interesting walking around in it all day, but I had seen other girls wearing them, so at least I wouldn't be the only one.

I headed to my class. I knew the important thing about going to a new school was making friends. Upon entering the dance studio, I looked around the room. It wasn't long before a girl with long blonde hair walked over to me. She was shorter than me, probably 5'1". The most interesting thing I thought about her was that she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Are you new?" She asked me.

"What?" I questioned. Was I really that obvious? "Is it that obvious?"

"It is now that you've said it." She remarked. "I'm Rhea Montgomery, Theatre major. I'm the most popular girl in school, so I thought I'd introduce myself to you. So what's your name new girl?"

"It's Beth, Beth Corcoran." I answered.

"So are you related to that new music teacher by any chance?" She asked.

"She's my mom." I told her.

"So, you should stick by me. I can make sure that you hang out with all of the cool kids." She stated. I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that.

"Rhea, give the girl a chance to settle in before you try to make her your minion." An Asian girl replied as she pulled me away. She was wearing a black long-sleeved leotard with black shorts and red tights and white ballet shoes. "Sorry, about her, she thinks that she's queen of the school. My name is Alexis Long. So how long have you been dancing?"

"I've been taking ballet ever since I was a kid." I remarked. "So are you a dance major?"

"I am." She replied as I began to work on her moves. At that she walked over to an African-American guy with dreads wearing a tank top and tights. "This is Tim Rutherford. He's a freshman."

"What's happening?" He replied. "You know you look good like that."

"Excuse me?" I responded in offense. I wasn't sure if he had just hit on me.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." Alexis declared. "Tim is one hundred percent gay."

"And proud of it." Tim declared. "Though, you can't be less than one hundred percent gay. Well there are people that are bi who could be considered 50-50, but they more prefer being called one hundred percent bi."

At that time, a short blonde woman walked into the room. She was dressed in a tight pink leotard with her hair in a bun.

"Good morning, everyone, I am Madame Katerina Lynn and I will be teaching be teaching your Intro to Dance class." She declared. "Now, for those of you who have experience, I'd like you to take first position. For those of you who are not, watch some of your peers.

I curved my arms into the position. I noticed that Rhea seemed to be having some trouble with it. It showed she was an actor and not a dancer. I have through several of the positions, showing that I had mastered each one.

Once, I was done, I walked out of class and collided right with a girl. It caused her to drop her things and I fell straight on my ass. I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. I looked up at her and noticed that she had long dark brown hair with the most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever seen and was wearing a black sweater over a blue camisole with a long red pleated skirt and a heart-shaped necklace and dangling pink earrings.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized as she helped me up. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I decided to help her with her things and noticed that she had several art supplies.

"It's not a problem." I told her. "I'm Beth, so who are you?"

"My name's Callie Hayes." She declared. "So I take it that you're a dancer based on how you're dressed."

"Yes, so are you an artist?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I should probably be getting to class." She admitted. "But I'd love a chance to get to talk to you again."

I couldn't help but notice the way that her skirt moved as she walked down the hall.

"So do you know where your next class is?" Alexis asked me which snapped me out of my daze.

"What? No." I replied as I looked at her. "Do you think you could show me?"

"Let me see your schedule." She instructed. I took the sheet of paper out of my bag and handed it to her. "You're in luck since you're in my History class."

Even though we went to art school, we still had a small core of regular subjects that we had to take: two years of history, one year of Math, two years of English, one science, and one foreign language. I was taking French.

I couldn't help but smile when I walked into the room and noticed that Callie was in the class. I took a seat next to Alexis as the teacher began his lesson.

"So do you know anything about a girl named Callie Hayes?" I asked Alexis once the class was over.

"Well, I can tell you that she's really not that popular." Alexis stated. "She's an art major and art majors are usually considered the bottom of the barrel here. She's pretty nice though. She's clumsy, can't dance to save her life, but the main thing that I know about her is that she's a lesbian."

"That's not why she's unpopular is it?" I questioned. I hoped the school was more progressive than that.

"No, it's because she's an art major." She repeated. "So, do you like girls, boys, or both?"

"I think I like boys." I remarked. "Well I do, but I just had a really bad first time."

"Well a lot of first times are bad." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but even what was supposed to be the good part sucked." I explained.

"You probably just weren't with the right guy." She suggested.

That was probably it. Just because I thought that Callie was beautiful didn't mean that I was attracted to her. I'd never looked at a girl like her before, but it didn't have to mean anything.

"So, were you thinking of joining any sort of after-school clubs?" She inquired.

"Well, my mom is running the show choir, so I'll probably do that." I explained. "She's looking for new members. Do you sing?"

"Yes, and I actually was already thinking about auditioning for it." She admitted. "If you want, we can go to one of the practice rooms and maybe try a duet."

"I'd like that." I responded. I had study/practice period anyway.

We headed to one of the rooms and I noticed a piano. I began to play it while she started to sing something.

_He said let's get out of this town, drive out of the city away from the crowd  
I thought heaven can't help me now nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down_

**He's so tall and handsome as hell, he's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is **

_**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset Babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams that are high  
Wildest dreams that are high **_

_You see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night burning it down  
_**Someday when you'll leave, I'll bet these memories follow you around  
**_**You see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night burning it down  
Someday when you'll leave, I'll bet these memories follow you around**_

_**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset Babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend**_

_**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset Babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams that are high  
Wildest dreams that are high  
Wildest dreams that are high **_

"That was a lot of fun." I commented. At that point, the door opened up and I saw Jackson with his guitar.

"Oh, hey Beth." He greeted me. "You look good."

"Thanks." I declared. "So, did you want to use this room, because we're done?"

"Yeah." He remarked as the two of us stepped out.

"You know it seems like you two know each other?" Alexis asked me with a grin.

"He's the guy that I had the really awful sex with." I explained.

"Oh, so are you going to give him another chance?" She questioned.

"I honestly don't know." I admitted.

After school, I met up with my mom. I wasn't taking her class, so I hadn't seen her all day.

"So how was your first day?" She asked.

"It went pretty well. I made a few friends." I declared. She then turned down the lights and the spotlight on.

"Okay, so for any of you who have never auditioned for anything before, I want you to say your name and then what song you're singing." Mom stated.

Rhea was the first person to walk onto the stage.

"My name is Rhea Montgomery and I will be singing 'The Road Between' by Lucy Hale." She stated.

_I don't have any answers, I'm not sure on questions anymore__  
__Still choosing lost causes, defending battles and hopeless wars__  
__With a right heart, wrong decision, keeps you blinded tunnel vision__  
__Oh the road to love is paved with good intentions_

_I'm still getting to the good part__  
__The breaking down, learning how to write my story__  
__And I'm in the middle of the madness__  
__The living loose, finding who I'm gonna be__  
__From the start to the end__  
__I'm still learning the road between_

The next person to walk onto the stage was Tim.

"My name is Tim Rutherford and I'll be singing 'Find Your Love' by Drake." He declared.

_I'm more than just an option (Hey, hey, hey)  
Refuse to be forgotten (Hey, hey, hey)  
I took a chance with my heart (Hey, hey, hey)  
And I feel it taking over _

_I better find your love and I better find your heart  
I better find your love and I better find your heart  
I better find your love and I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Jackson then stepped on the stage with his guitar.

"My name is Jackson Smith and I will be singing 'Night Changes' by One Direction." He explained before he began to play and sing.

_Going out tonight changes into something red__  
__Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress__  
__Everything she never had, she's showing off_

_Driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair__  
__She's heading for something that she won't forget__  
__Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

_We're only getting older baby and I've been thinking about it lately__  
__Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes__  
__Everything that you've ever dreamed up disappearing when you wake up__  
__But there's nothing to be afraid of even when the night changes__  
__It will never change me and you _

The last person to audition was Callie.

"My name is Callie Hayes and I'll be singing 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus." She said.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain,__  
__We jumped never asking why__  
__We kissed I fell under your spell__  
__Of love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you__  
__I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love__  
__All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever was wreck me__  
__I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung__  
__Left me crashing in the blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me__  
__Yeah you wreck me_

Even though I probably didn't like her like that, I knew that I definitely wanted to be friends with her.

So this chapter introduced all of the main characters which include: Beth, Callie, Alexis, Rhea, Tim (yes, he is Matt's son), Jackson, Will, and Shelby. Beth is played by Sydney Sierota, Callie: Christina Grimmie, Alexis: Malese Jow, Rhea: Abigail Breslin, Tim: Leon Thomas III, and Jackson: Nolan Sotillo. The song is "Wildest Dreams" by Lucy Hale. Now there's a poll, would you rather have Shelby with Will (he and Emma divorced) or Puck? Let me know in reviews.


	2. Beth's Club

That night, I was at home with my mom. She was looking over the list of people who had auditioned for the show choir.

"So did any friends of yours audition?" She asked.

"Well I made friends with Alexis, and Tim and I kind of know Callie." I explained. "You're not just going to let them in because they're friends with me, are you?"

"No, I was already thinking of letting them in." She answered. "I just thought it would be good for you to have some friends in the Glee club. I know that you're still upset about the move and I want you to be happy."

"So how did you know Director Schuester?" I asked curiously.

"He was a colleague of mine several years ago and our Glee clubs even faced off a few times." She told me.

"So he was just a friend then?" I asked.

"Well we made out once but other than that, yes." She explained. I kind of wanted my mom to date someone. She had spent most of her time on me when I was growing up. She had had a few boyfriends, but she never gotten serious with anyone and I thought that should change.

I decided to log onto LimaNow, which was basically a social network for the city that allowed you to video chat with anyone you were friends with. I hadn't used that feature because I didn't have any friends on the site. I decided to look for Alexis.

"Dancing tonight at Lima Hall." I read. I then realized it and looked at the time. I would have time to get there if I left right away. I would have to ask my mom before I left though.

"Mom, can I go out and see a friend perform tonight?" I begged.

"Did you do all of your homework?" She asked.

"Mom, it's the first day. I don't have any homework." I pointed out. "Well there's this book I need to get, but I can check on the way back."

"Okay, but be back by 11:00." She told me.

I began to drive to Lima Hall. I wasn't entirely sure what to expect going out. I wore a green sleeveless dress with a pleated hem and matching headband with black tights and ballet shoes. I was trying to get used to wearing them all of the time since I had mostly only wore them for rehearsal and recitals.

I got there just before the performance started. I took a seat and noticed that the girl next to me looked familiar.

"Hey, you're Miss Corcoran's daughter, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." I declared. "I don't remember your name."

"It's Delena Jordan." She answered.

"Delaney?" I repeated.

"No, Delena." She corrected. "I was named after this couple from this show called _The Vampire Diaries_. Their names were Damon and Elena and together makes Delena. I'm a costuming and makeup major."

So basically, she wanted to be a stylist. I then watched the stage as I saw Alexis and a few other dancing to a pop song while Alexis sang. I quickly learned that she was not doing ballet.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are my hopes, where are my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene, when do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
No you won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me we're not the same  
And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle  
And I've done no job, I'm a hell of a scandal  
I'm mean, I'm obscene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_I hate when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come smelling like their ex-girlfriends_

_But I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene, now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
No you won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me we're not the same  
And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle  
And I've done no job, I'm a hell of a scandal  
I'm mean, I'm obscene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _

I found her in the lobby after the performance was done. She looked surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I saw your post on LimaNow and came over." I explained. "You were pretty good, even though I was expecting ballet."

"Well I love ballet, but I love all kinds of dance." She explained.

At that point, a guy that looked a lot like Alexis approached us.

"You were great out there, Sis." He told her as he gave her a hug.

"Beth, this is my brother, Gabriel." She introduced. "And this is my friend, Beth Corcoran."

"So do you know who made the Glee club by any chance?" He asked.

"I don't, and I couldn't tell if you I did." I responded. "My mom will be posting the list tomorrow morning."

"So, Beth, can you give me a ride home?" Alexis questioned.

"Sure." I replied as I took her out to my car.

"So my brother's single." She remarked. "You should ask him out sometime."

"How old is your brother?" I questioned.

"He's 17." She declared. "He's a senior and theatre major. He's kind of a dork but he is really sweet."

"I don't know if I'm really looking to date right now." I told her.

The next day at school, I was dressed in what was going to become my normal outfit. I would have to make sure to buy more so I could wear them every day with having to constantly wash my clothes.

I went to my mom's door and noticed that the list was up.

**Lima School of the Arts Show Choir for 2026-2027**

**Xander Collins  
Beth Corcoran  
Jacob Goldstein  
Callie Hayes  
Delena Jordan  
Alexis Long  
Gabriel Long  
Rhea Montgomery  
Arthur Prescott  
Tim Rutherford  
Jackson Smith  
Isobel Sanchez**

The meeting was after school at 3:00. I was about to go to class when I saw someone. It was the person that I was hoping to see.

"Hey, Callie." I greeted her.

"Hi." She reciprocated with a smile.

"So did you enjoy the audition yesterday?" I asked. I was kind of having trouble figuring out what to say to her. It was kind of like there were butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah, did I make it?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied as I heard the warning bell.

"Well I need to get to class." She told me. "I'll see you later."

I stood there for a moment before I realized that I needed to get to class too. I made it just before Madame Lynn did.

"Okay, so I realize that some of you are not as advanced as some of the others in the room." She said. "I realize that not all of you are dance majors, but the goal of this class is to make you better dancers than you were before, so I'm going to pair you up."

I listened to her calling off names. She seemed to be going down a list until she reached mine.

"Beth Corcoran, you will be instructing Rhea Montgomery." She declared. I sighed internally. "Now the object of this lesson is for you to work together. At the end of the week, you and partner will choreograph a dance together. There will be no limits to what you can do as long as it's school appropriate. Now get to work."

I walked over to Rhea. I'd never actually taught anyone before.

"So I'm really not a bad dancer." She declared. "I don't need your help with anything."

"Yes you are and yes you do." I explained. "Do you know any of the terminology even?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, then show me a pique." I declared. She tried to stand on her toes on one foot with the other in the air, but she fell over. "Okay, so you know what it is, but you can't do it."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me what I can't do." She pointed out.

"I want do well and if we're going to do that, you're going to have to listen to what I tell you." I explained.

"So I wasn't able to make it to your mom's office because I had to get breakfast." She stated. "Did I make it?"

"Yes, you made it." I confirmed. "Now let's get to work on the dance. Try to do what I do."

We began to dance in sync with each other. I couldn't help but think that maybe there was hope that we could put a nice performance together.

That day after classes were over, I went to the choir room where the rehearsal was going to be. I saw that Jackson was already there with his guitar.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted__  
__I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted__  
__And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even he's right beside you__  
__We he says those words that hurt, do you read the ones I wrote you__  
__Sometimes I start to wonder was it just a lie__  
__If what we had was real, how could you be fine?__  
__Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving__  
__I remember the makeup running down your face__  
__And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them__  
__Like every single wish we ever made__  
__I wish that I could wake up with amnesia__  
__And forget about the thing little things__  
__Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you__  
__And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me like all of this was just some twisted dream__  
__I'd hold you closer than I ever did before__  
__And you'd never slip away and you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
_I remember the makeup running down your face_  
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
_Like every single wish we ever made_  
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
_And forget about the thing little things_  
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
_And the memories I never can escape_  
_Cause I'm not fine at all, no I'm really not fine at all_  
_Tell this is just a dream cause I'm really not fine at all_

He then looked up and saw me.

"Beth, I didn't see you there." He replied. "So I never asked. Do you play instruments by any chance?"

"I play the piano." I declared. "I don't think we have time for me to play."

Within the next few minutes, everyone came into the room, including my mom.

"Good afternoon everyone." She declared. "Welcome to the Glee club. For starters, I'd like to know if anyone would like to have the honor of the first performance."

"I'll go." A tall guy with blonde hair replied as he stood up. I remembered him from the auditions as Jacob Goldstein. He was wearing a Captain America t-shirt with black track pants and had a Star of David necklace around his neck.

_Check yes Juliet are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do _

_Run baby run don't ever look back  
They'll tear apart if we give them the chance  
Don't tell your heart don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run and forever will be you and me _

_We're flying through the night, we're flying through the night way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you by my side _

_Run baby run don't ever look back  
They'll tear apart if we give them the chance  
Don't tell your heart don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run and forever will be _

_Run baby run don't ever look back  
They'll tear apart if we give them the chance  
Don't tell your heart don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run and forever will be you and me you and me, you and me _

I could tell that we had a lot of good voices in the choir. I couldn't help but wonder how we'd do in a competition at that time.

On Friday morning, after much practice, I felt that Rhea and I were ready to perform our dance. So when Madame Lynn asked for volunteers, I rose my hand. We began to dance and also sing the ballad that I had selected. I thought that it suited the dance well.

_You're the light, you're the night you're the color of my blood__  
__You're the cure, you're the pain you're the only thing I wanna touch__  
__Never knew that it could mean so much, so much__  
__**You're the fear I don't care cause I've never been so high**__**  
**__**Follow me through the dark, let me take past the satellites**__**  
**__**You can see the world you brought to life, to life**_

_**So love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do**__**  
**__**Love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do**__**  
**__**Touch me like you do, touch, touch, touch me like you do**__**  
**__**What are you waiting for**_

_**I'll let you set the pace cause I'm not thinking straight**__**  
**__**My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**__**  
**__**What are you waiting for **_

_**So love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do**__**  
**__**Love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do**__**  
**__**Touch me like you do, touch, touch, touch me like you do**__**  
**__**What are you waiting for**_

_**I'll let you set the pace cause I'm not thinking straight**__**  
**__**My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**__**  
**__**What are you waiting for **_

_**So love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do**__**  
**__**Love me like you do, love, love, love me like you do**__**  
**__**Touch me like you do, touch, touch, touch me like you do**__**  
**__**What are you waiting for**_

I couldn't help but wonder what was I waiting for.

So we met some more new characters in this chapter. There's Delena played by Bailee Madison, Gabriel played by Sam Tsui and Jacob played by Kendall Schmidt. The songs are "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril, "Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer, "Check Yes, Juliet" by We The Kings and "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding. Please don't forget to review


	3. Beth's Sexuality

I walked into the school on Monday morning. I wasn't sure how I was going to about asking Callie out. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to ask her out. It could have just been a crush. I had never had a crush on a girl before, but it could have been it. I didn't know what to do about it. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do it. I seemed to keep talking myself out of it. Even though it was hard to breathe whenever I was around her, I still didn't know if I could actually date her. It was confusing.

As I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but sing to myself.

_Boom, boom, boom, clap_

_You're picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon__  
__Stars shining as your bones illuminate__  
__First kiss just like a drug under your influence__  
__You took me over you're the magic in my veins_

_This must be love_

_Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on__  
__Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now__  
__Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on__  
__Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_

_You are the light and I will follow, you let me lose my shadow__  
__You are the sun, a glowing halo, and you keep burning me up with all your love_

_Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on__  
__Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now__  
__Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on__  
__Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now__  
__Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on__  
__Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now__  
__Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on__  
__Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_

That was the way that I felt whenever I was around Callie. No one had ever made me feel that way before.

I walked into the Glee club and Mom was giving us our assignment for the week.

"This week, we will be covering Britpop." She explained. "It's generally given to any pop song from the United Kingdom, but there actually was a movement called Britpop in the 90s. We will be covering the former. I want you to sing songs from across the pond, though the artist doesn't have to have ever had success in America. If you can find songs from exclusively British artists, then I won't object to you singing them."

I figured that I should talk to someone about it. I just knew that I didn't want to talk to my mom about it because I didn't even know what I would say if I had a crush on boy, much less a girl and I also didn't want to have that conversation unless I was sure of myself. It meant the best option was to talk to Alexis about it. Even though I'd only known her for three weeks, I felt like I could tell her anything, everything something as embarrassing as having a crush on a friend.

I decided to talk to her while we were stretching before dance class.

"So I need to talk to about something." I explained.

"About what?" She asked as she lifted her foot and grabbed it with her hand.

"I have a crush on someone." I explained as I lunged my knees forward.

"Is it my brother?" She questioned. "He's still not dating anyone."

"No, it's actually a friend of mine." I responded.

"Jackson?" She inquired. "I thought that you weren't going to go there again."

"I'm not." I stated. "If you would let me finish, you'd know that this friend is a girl."

"Wait, you're not about to ask me on a date, are you?" She asked. "Because I'm flattered, but I think we'd be better off as friends."

"You really need to learn to stop interrupting." I declared. "What I was gonna say is that I have a crush on Callie, but I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm gay, or if I want to ask her or anything and I need your advice."

"Well, I'm not an expert on the ways of the homosexual, so I probably can't assist you much there." She stated. "But I do know something that can help you."

At that point, Madame Lynn entered the room and I realized that we would have to finish our conversation later.

After class, I waited on Alexis to help me out with the problem, but she said that she needed to go to class.

Before Glee club, she was able to tell me that I needed to talk to Tim. However, it looked like I would have to wait until after Glee club to have that talk. Incidentally, once we got to Glee, Tim and his boyfriend Xander were singing.

_The world would be a lonely place__  
__Without the one that puts a smile on your face__  
__So hold me till the sun burns out__  
__I won't be lonely when I'm down_

**_Cause I got you to make me feel stronger_**_**  
**_**_When the days are rough, an hour seems much longer_**

**I never doubted you at all****  
****The stars collide will you stay by or watching them fall****  
****So hold me till the sky is clear****  
****And whisper words of love right into my ear**

**_Cause I got you to make me feel stronger_**_**  
**_**_When the days are rough an hour seems much longer_**_**  
**_**_And I got you to make me feel better_**_**  
**_**_When the nights are long it gets easier together_**

_Looking in your eyes, hoping they won't cry__  
__And even if they do, I'll be in bed so close to you__  
_**To hold you through the night and you'll be unaware****  
****But if you need me, I'll be there **

**_Yeah I got you to make me feel stronger_**_**  
**_**_When the days are rough an hour seems much longer_**_**  
**_**_Yeah and I got you to make me feel better_**_**  
**_**_When the nights are long it gets easier together_**

**_Yeah when I got you _**

After school, I decided to meet up with the two of them in the parking lot.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?" I questioned. The two of them stopped and looked at me. "So…I wanna know how you guys knew that you were…gay."

"Why do you wanna know?" Xander asked.

"I was just curious." I replied. Tim just looked at me. "Okay, so there's this girl that I may or may not be into and Alexis suggested that I talk to you about it because I have no fucking idea what I'm supposed to do about it."

"Well, have there been any other girls that you've ever felt attracted to?" Tim questioned.

"Not that I know of." I replied.

"What about when you look at swimsuit magazines? Do you wanna kiss those girls or be those girls?"

"I don't really look at swimsuit magazines." I stated. "I buy swimsuits based on what I like."

"I don't think that I can help you." Tim remarked. "You've got two options: either find a lesbian and ask her what it was like, or you could just talk to this girl and decide if you want to ask her on a date."

I didn't know if I could ask her on a date. It was such a complicated and confusing position to be in.

Before I could make it to my car, I heard the voice that had been in my dreams…no they weren't those kinds of dreams. I really hoped that I wouldn't experience those kinds of dreams about.

"Hey, Beth, wait up." Callie replied. I really didn't want to ignore her because I wasn't that kind of person. "So I heard that you have a pool at your house. Do you think that I could come over and maybe we could get some homework done?"

"Sure." I declared.

"Okay, I just need you to give me a ride to my house so I can pick up my suit." She stated. I just stood there. "Um…to do that, you need to unlock your car."

"Right, sorry." I remarked as I snapped back to reality and unlocked the doors. She got in on the passenger side. "So have you heard the new Rachel St. James song?"

"Rachel St. James is actually my sister." I told her.

"What? She is?" She asked in surprise. "Yes, my mom was a surrogate for her parents." I explained. "Of course, I'm adopted, so we're not really sisters."

I drove to her house and she got out and went inside and came back with a red duffel bag a few minutes later.

We then headed to my house and got changed. I changed in my room and she did in the bathroom. I put on a blue floral bikini top and black bottom with black flip-flops. I walked outside to see that she was wearing a red one-piece. It was simple but sexy and showed a good deal of her cleavage. She was very hot.

"I like your ink." She commented. I then looked at my tummy where I had my name in cursive letters.

"We should head to the pool." I suggested.

We headed out to the pool and I took my sandals off before we headed into the water.

"So I really like that top." She commented. "It makes your boobs look great."

"Yours look great too." I replied awkwardly. I kind of wanted to touch them, but I knew that it would be inappropriate…unless she wanted me to. I had to shake those thoughts out of my head immediately. I was in a bad place.

At that point, Callie began to sing.

_I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart__  
__And the wind is so icy I am numb__  
__I carry the weight of you heading back to start__  
__With a thousand eyes on me, I stumble in_

_I am tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day__  
__I carry the weight of you, I carry the weight of you_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water__  
__Beside me where the sun is shining on us still__  
__Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water__  
__Beside me where the silver linings stay until__  
__The sirens calling, the sirens calling_

_Yeah, I'm tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day__  
__I am drowning and you're stealing every breath, take me away and just_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water__  
__Beside me where the sun is shining on us still__  
__Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water__  
__Beside me where the silver linings stay until__  
__The sirens calling, the sirens calling_

_Our faces were inches apart at that point, but I didn't take the plunge and kiss her. _

When I got to school on Wednesday, I still hadn't asked Callie out. I didn't know how to ask anyone out on a date. I'd had people ask me out before, but not the other way around.

"Hey, Beth." Jackson asked. "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"What is it?" I responded.

"Do you think that you can sing a duet with me for my performance class?" He asked.

"I guess." I told him. Maybe I would be able to see if there was any spark when we performed together.

I headed to his classroom and he began the song.

_I can't light no more of your darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white  
I'm growing tired, times stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life_

_Don't let the sun go down on me  
Though I search myself there's always someone else I see  
I'm just another fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on _

**Too late to save myself from falling  
I took a chance and changed a way of life  
But you misread when I met you  
Closed the door and let me blinded by the light**

_**Don't let the sun go down on me  
Though I search myself there's always someone else I see  
I'm just another fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on **_

I didn't feel anything. I wanted to feel something, but I didn't. I wasn't sure if it was all guys or it was just him.

All the end of the week, Mom got all of us together to sing a group number together. I would say that the song's title was kind of misleading.

_Maybe it's the way she walked__  
__Straight into my heart and stole it__  
__Through the door and past the guards__  
__Just like she already owned it _

_I said "Can you give it back to me?"__  
__She said "Never in your wildest dreams" _

**_And we danced all night to the best song ever_**_**  
**_**_We knew every line now I can't remember_**_**  
**_**_How it goes but I won't forget her_**_**  
**_**_Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_**_**  
**_**_I think it went "oh, oh, oh", I think it went "yeah, yeah, yeah"_**_**  
**_**_I think it goes_**

**_You know I know you know I'll remember you_**_**  
**_**_And I know you know I know you'll remember me (oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**_**  
**_**_And I hope you remember how we danced how we danced one two three_**

**_How we danced all night to the best song ever_**_**  
**_**_We knew every line now I can't remember_**_**  
**_**_How it goes but I won't forget her_**_**  
**_**_Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_**_**  
**_**_I think it went "oh, oh, oh", I think it went "yeah, yeah, yeah"_**_**  
**_**_I think it goes_**

**_Best song ever, it was the best song ever, it was the best song ever _**

At that point, I decided to follow Callie out. She basically looked amazing in whatever she wore and it wasn't any exception seeing her in a black maxi dress.

"So the other day was fun." She stated. "I might have to do that again sometime before it gets too cold."

"Well just tell me and you can come over." I replied. It was at that point that I realized that I didn't need to ask her out, but there was definitely one thing that I needed to do. While she was holding still, I slowly walked closer and pressed my lips against hers, tasting her cherry lip gloss. It tasted good

So Beth kissed Callie, but will it lead to anything? The only one who she'll be able to find out from is herself. The songs are "Boom Clap" by Charli XCX, "I've Got You" by McFly, "Sirens" by Cher Lloyd, "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" by Elton John and George Michael, and "Best Song Ever" by One Direction. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Beth's Dilemma

I woke up feeling a little bit for some reason. I wasn't sure if it was something that I had eaten the night before. It had been a few weeks and I still hadn't been on a date with Callie yet. I wasn't sure what to do. I went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, Mom." I greeted her. Suddenly, I felt the contents of my stomach moving upward. I removed the lid from the trash can and began puking in it. "Must be…some kind of stomach…bug."

It took me a little while, but I finally managed to stop vomiting and my mom just looked at me.

"Beth, have you been having sex?" She asked.

"What?" I responded in surprise.

"Have you ever had sex? It's a simple question." She repeated.

"Mom…" I said. I didn't know what to say.

"Answer it or you're grounded." She demanded.

"Yes…I've had sex." I replied. "I don't see how relevant that is to the situation."

"Get your stuff. We're leaving now." She declared. I would think that being sick would be grounds for staying home, but it seemed like I was wrong. It also seemed like I wouldn't be driving.

I grabbed my bag and my shoes and we began to head to school. However, before we went to school, we stopped at the Walgreen's.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Stay in the car." She ordered. I'd never seen her so angry before. I begin to sing to myself as I sat in the car. It was a song I used to love as a kid.

_I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life__  
__I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me run the same course_

_I'm slipping down a chain reaction and here I go, here I go, go, go, go__  
__Once again I'm yours in fractions, it takes me down, pulls me down, pulls me down low__  
__Honey it's raining tonight, but storms always have an eye, have an eye__  
__Tell me you're covered tonight or tell me lies, tell me lies _

_I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life__  
__I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force__  
__I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life__  
__I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force_

_I'm better under your reflection, but did you know, did you know, did you know no__  
__That's anybody else that's met ya it's all the same, all the same, all the same__  
__Honey it's raining tonight, but storms always have an eye, have an eye__  
__Tell me you're covered tonight or tell me lies, tell me lies_

_I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life__  
__I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me we're the same force__  
__I want you to know that it's our time, you and me lead the same life__  
__I want you to know that I'm all yours, you and me run the same course_

She then came out with a bag in her hand, but she remained quiet until we got to school. Once we walked inside, she finally said something.

"Take this to the bathroom." She declared as she handed me the bag.

I walked to the bathroom and then opened the bag. I gasped as I realized that it was a pregnancy test.

I then took it into the stall and nervously used it. I sat there and waited for the result to come up and I saw in red letters. Pregnant. I began to cry as I headed back to my mom.

"Beth, I'm sorry." She declared as she gave me a hug. "We need to go see Director Schuester."

"Does he really have to know?" I asked with a blush.

"Yes." She stated.

The two of us walked to his office. I wasn't sure what to do.

"We have a bit of a situation." Mom told him. "Beth, I need you to tell him."

"I think I'm pregnant." I remarked. He didn't have much of a reaction, other than to reach into his desk and pull out a form.

"I need you to fill this out." He declared. I looked at noticed that it was a change of major form.

"I don't want to chance my major. I want to dance." I argued.

"I don't want anything to happen." He explained.

"Will, Beth has been dancing all of her life. She can handle some dancing, especially before the third trimester." Mom pointed out. "How about we make a deal? She continues to dance for the rest of the semester and in the spring, she can do dance studies and reviews."

"Okay, but I do have to let you know that the school isn't liable for anything that happens including miscarriages." He stated. "Now you should probably get to class if you're up for it."

I still didn't know if I was going to be punished for this. I couldn't believe that such a terrible session of intercourse had led to an even worse situation.

I headed to class, still feeling queasy. I wouldn't be able to dance because of it. I decided that it would be best if I just sat out.

I met up with Alexis and Tim after class.

"So why did you sit out?" She asked.

"If I tell you guys something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" I requested.

"Sure." Alexis declared.

"Of course." Tim added.

"I think I'm pregnant." I responded.

"Wow, is it Jackson's?" Tim questioned.

"He's the only guy that I had sex with." I explained. "I don't know how to tell him and I also don't know what to tell Callie. I still want to date her but I don't know what to do."

"Are you keeping the baby?" She asked.

"I want to." I declared. "I don't want to be just like the mother that gave me up."

"Well I think you need to tell him." Tim declared. "If someone was having my kid, I'd want to know."

"Tim, that wouldn't happen." Alexis pointed out.

"It could. I don't know someone could steal my sperm or something." He stated. I couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh in the middle of a very serious situation. I was very glad that I had friends like the two of them. "So do you wanna hear this song that I've been working on for Music?"

"Sure." I declared before he began to sing in a soul style.

_I'm not surprised not everything lasts__  
__I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track__  
__I talk myself in, I talk myself out__  
__I get all worked up and then I let myself down _

_I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses__  
__I thought I'd thought of every possibility _

_But I know someday it'll all turn up__  
__You'll make me work so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get__  
__I just haven't met you yet _

_They say all's fair in love and war, but I won't need to fight it__  
__We'll get it right and we'll be united__  
__And I know that we can be so amazing and being in your life is gonna change__  
__And now I can see every single possibility _

_And someday I know it'll all turn up and I'll work to work it out__  
__Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

_And you know it'll all turn out__  
__And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get__  
__I just haven't met you yet, I just haven't met you yet__  
__I promise you kid to give so much than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love, love, love__  
__I just haven't met you yet__  
__Such a good day__  
__I just haven't met you yet _

"It sounds good." Alexis replied.

"I've never heard that song sung like that before." I declared. "It was great."

So later in the day, I tried to figure out who I was going to tell first. Before this morning, I knew that I wanted to be with Callie, but now I wasn't sure or sure if she would even want to be with me. I didn't know if I could be with someone knowing that they were going to be having a kid.

"You've been avoiding me." Callie replied as she took a seat next to me in the hallway. She looked really pretty.

"I've been going through some stuff." I declared. "I wasn't avoiding you."

"Like the fact that you're a lesbian?" She asked bluntly.

"I never said that I was a lesbian." I remarked.

"Well considering that you told me how awful how first time was and you couldn't name one boy that you liked, I think it's pretty apparent." She stated.

"That's actually not what's bothering me." I replied. I tried to tell her, but the words wouldn't leave me mouth. "I can't tell you what it is."

"Well maybe you'd like to tell me over dinner?" She suggested.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I questioned with a blush.

"Yes." She declared. "I could also serenade you if that sways your interest."

_Say it once, tell me twice are you certain I'm alright  
Just a sign to remind me tomorrow's worth the fight  
Ever changing, a storyline that keeps me alive  
So make a wish and say_

"_Give me life, give me love, scarlet angel from above  
Not so low, not so high keep it perfectly disguised"  
Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive  
My Mona Lisa's making me smile right before my eyes_

_Take another look, take a look around, it's you and me, it's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky, I'll catch you while I can cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see what I always believed, you are  
A miracle to me _

_These are the moments you can't pass by  
Let's turn the water to wine one more time _

_Take another look, take a look around, it's you and me, it's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky, I'll catch you while I can cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see what I always believed, you are, you are  
A miracle to me  
A miracle to me_

"Okay, I'll go out with you." I agreed.

Of course, when I was done with school, I realized the problem. I needed to talk to my mom about going out.

"I know I'm in trouble for being pregnant, but there's this person that I really want to go out with and they asked me out and can I please go?" I questioned.

"You really want to go out with another boy after finding out you're pregnant?" She asked me in a disapproving tone. I wasn't sure if it was a no or not.

"It's not exactly a boy." I stammered.

"Who are you going out with?" She asked.

"Callie." I whispered.

"Who did you say?" She questioned.

"Callie." I admitted. "Mom, I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I'd like to find out. I already told her that I would go out with her."

"Fine." She relented. "But I'm only doing this because you need to find yourself. On that note, you need to tell her and the guy whose baby you're having."

That night I was dressed in sleeveless perforated pink dress with black tights, and a blue leather jacket, headband and heels. I went to Callie's house to pick her up and rang her doorbell. She came out wearing a turquoise shutter dress with a black cardigan and black zip-up boots.

"You look amazing." I told her.

We ended up going to a nice restaurant. We sat down at a table together and I felt really weird, but part of that was because I hadn't really been on many dates in general. I wasn't entirely sure what to do. I did plan on paying for it because from the size of her house, she definitely had less money.

At the end of the night, I took her home and then got out of the car and took her to the door.

"So you never told me what's been on your mind." She noted.

"We were having such a good time that I didn't want to ruin it." I declared.

"You're not going to ruin it unless you don't tell me." She pointed out.

"I'm pregnant." I told her.

"Oh." She said in shock. At that moment, the light came on. "I need to go inside. I guess I will see you at school tomorrow."

I instantly regretted telling her. I hoped that she really did have to go inside and wasn't trying to get away from me.

The following day at school, we got together to perform a number.

_Aren't you something to admire cause shine is something like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass I'll be trying to pull you through  
You just got be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart is now a space that you hold  
Show me how to fight for now and I tell you baby it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out, you were right here all along  
It's like your my mirror my mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking back at me, keep your eyes on me, keep your eyes on me _

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart is now a space that you hold  
Show me how to fight for now and I tell you baby it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out, you were right here all along  
It's like your my mirror my mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

After the song was over, I went over to Jackson.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I asked. "I have something that I really need to tell you."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." I declared.

So as you can see, Beth takes after her mother in more ways than one. Will Callie be okay with that fact that she's having a baby? And what will Jackson say? The songs are "I Want You to Know" by Zedd and Selena Gomez, "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble, "Miracle" by Shinedown, and "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake, Please don't forget to review.


	5. Beth's Feelings

It had been a week and I really hadn't talked to Callie or Jackson that much. I knew that I wanted to be with Callie. I was pretty sure that she was right. I probably was a lesbian. I still wasn't sure what to do with Jackson since it was his baby. Of course part of the reason that I hadn't been able to see them as much was that as part of my punishment, Mom took my car. I needed her permission to drive it. I had to admit that I wasn't sure how long I had before I couldn't drive it.

I wasn't wearing maternity clothes yet. I hadn't even started gaining weight. I was pretty sure that cravings weren't supposed to kick in for another month or two. I knew that I didn't want to gain 50 pounds just because I was having a baby. I was naturally small-framed, so maybe I could gain 25-30 pounds and be alright.

Once at school, I decided that the first thing that I wanted to do was find Jackson. I really needed to find out what he wanted to do. I found him in the hallway and walked over to him.

"I really need to talk to you." I declared. "It's been a week since I told you that I was pregnant and you haven't said anything."

"Are you sure that it's mine?" He asked.

"You're the only person that I've ever had sex with." I explained. "Look, I'm not saying this because I want to be with you. I don't think I'm capable of loving you."

_Baby we can talk all night but that aint getting us nowhere  
I told you everything that I possibly can, there's nothing inside of here  
And baby you can cry all night, but that'll never change the way that I feel  
The snow is really piling up outside, I wish you wouldn't make me leave here _

_I poured it on and I poured it out,  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout,  
But you've been cold to me so long I'm crying icicles instead of tears _

_And I can do is keep on telling you I want you, I need you  
But there aint no way that I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad cause two outta three aint bad  
Now don't be sad cause two outta three aint bad_

_You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
You'll never drill for oil on a city street  
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
But there aint no Coupe De Ville hiding at the bottom of a Crackerjack box_

_And I can do is keep on telling you I want you, I need you  
But there aint no way that I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad cause two outta three aint bad  
Now don't be sad cause two outta three aint bad_

_Baby, we can talk all night but that aint getting us nowhere_

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"I'm just giving you an opportunity to be in this child's life." I explained. "If you want to, you can be its father, but I can't be anything to you."

"I don't know." He replied before he walked away.

Before I got to class, I was found in the hallway by Rhea.

"So I keep hearing rumors that you're pregnant." She declared.

"I don't have time for this." I pointed out. "I need to get to class and I don't want your ridicule."

"I wasn't going to ridicule you." She stated. "I just wanted to say that my mom had me when she was a teenager."

"So did mine…well my birth mom anyway." I explained. "We really need to get to class."

Once we got into the classroom, I got together with Alexis and Tim. We really didn't do anything too important.

After school, the glee club got together.

"This week we will be performing ballads." She declared. "A ballad is a song with a slower tempo that allows the singer to emote and also to tell a story. Does anyone have an example of a ballad that they'd like to sing?"

"I do." Jackson declared as he went up with his guitar. I hoped that this voice wouldn't be vicious towards me.

_Oh life it's bigger  
It's bigger than you and you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes_

_Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up_

_That's me in the corner that's me in spotlight losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you and I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much, I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream , that was just a dream_

_That's me in the corner that's me in spotlight losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you and I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much, I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I still had no idea what he was thinking.

"So do you wanna get coffee with us?" Alexis asked after Glee club was over.

"I can't drink coffee." I pointed out. "Besides, I'd have to ask my mom about it."

"We can wait while you ask her." She offered. "Not letting you hang out with your friends isn't fair."

"I can ask her, but I don't know if she'll say yes." I replied before I went back into the choir room. "So, Alexis and Tim were going to get coffee. Can I go?"

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee." She pointed out.

"I was probably going to get milk or something." I pointed out. "I haven't even been out much in the past week. Can I please go?"

"Do you promise that you won't drink any coffee?" She asked.

"Yes." I declared. "Mom, I wanna go."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm being too easy on you." She muttered. "You can go."

I gave a tight hug.

"Let me know if you're not going to be home for dinner." She stated. I smiled before I ran out to the parking lot and to Alexis's car.

"So are you still throwing up?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not doing it as frequently, but it happens every now and then." I explained. "I can't believe that it's only going to get worse from here."

"Well being pregnant is a bitch." Alexis pointed out.

We then headed to the Lima Bean and I got a glass of milk while Alexis and Tim both got lattes. I really wished that I could have a latte, but decaf is disgusting. I wouldn't be able to have coffee for at least seven more months. I wasn't sure if I would want it after then.

"So has it always just been you and your mom?" Alexis asked as we sat at our table.

"Yes." I answered. "She's always been more focused on raising me than dating."

"I don't know if I could do something like that." She admitted. "I understand that raising a child is important, but I won't want to do something like that alone. Speaking of not being alone, have you talked to Callie at all lately?"

"No. She really seems like she's taking a long time to process things." I commented. "Do you think that's a good thing?"

"I don't know." Alexis replied.

"Well she can't avoid you forever. We go to the same school." Tim pointed out. "You need to talk to her. Find out how she really feels."

"I have a better idea." I declared. I sent my mom a text saying that I may be late for dinner. "I need you to take me somewhere."

I then looked at the outfit that I was wearing.

"Actually, do you think you can take me to get some new clothes first?" I asked her.

We went to the store and I saw the outfit that I wanted the moment that I walked in the door. It was a red maxi dress with a white blouse over it and red heels with a red headband.

After I was done with the store, I headed to Callie's house and rang the doorbell. It was answered by a redheaded woman.

"Hi, you must be Callie's mom." I greeted her. "I'm Beth, her girlfriend. Is she here right now?"

"She's actually taking a nap." The woman answered. "Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No, I can wait." I replied as I gave Alexis the signal that she could go. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course." She responded. "I was wondering when she was going to introduce you to us. I'm Jessica."

I stepped into the house and took my shoes off.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked. I would eventually have to tell them that I was pregnant, but I didn't want to right now.

"No thank you." I declared as I took a seat on the couch. After 15 minutes, Callie came down the stairs wearing a Cincinnati Reds tee and black shorts. Her hair was a bit messy. It actually didn't make her look any less hot.

"Is dinner…Beth?" She stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." I replied. "Do you think we can do that?"

"Um…" She remarked.

"Callie, you've been avoiding me ever since I told you that I was pregnant." I responded. "I want to be with you and I'd really like it if you wanted to be with me too."

"I just have never been in this kind of situation before." She admitted. "I don't know what to say."

"You could just say yes." I suggested. "Look, I'm not asking for help with the baby. I want to be with because I like you."

Before she could say anything, Jessica came to tell us that dinner was ready.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Jessica asked.

"It's only been about a week." Callie answered. "Beth is just coming to terms with her sexuality."

"Wow, these mashed potatoes are really good." I stated.

"So do you go to LSA too, Beth?" Jessica questioned.

"Yeah, I'm a dancer." I explained.

I kind of wished that I could stay longer, but I really needed to get home, so I had Jessica give me a ride. I walked into the house feeling that things had improved with Callie.

The following morning, Callie came and took me to one of the practice rooms. She sat down at the piano and began to play.

_Cut the music up__  
__A little louder yeah _

_See you had a lot of crooks trying to steal your heart__  
__Never really had luck could never figure out how to love, how to love__  
__See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever__  
__Now I'm in this corner trying to put it together how to love, how to love_

_For a second you were here, now you over there__  
__It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body__  
__Like you never had my love, had a love__  
__When I was just young and my looks were so precious__  
__But now I'm grown up so fly like it's a blessing__  
__But I can't have a girl look at me for five seconds without me feeling insecure__  
__You never credit yourself but when I got older__  
__It seems like it came back 10 times over__  
__Now I'm sitting here in this damn corner,__  
__Looking through all my thoughts and looking over my shoulder_

_See you had a lot of crooks trying to steal my heart__  
__Never really had luck could never figure out how to love, how to love__  
__See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever__  
__Now I'm in this corner trying to put it together how to love, how to love_

_See I just want you to know see I deserve the best I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful__  
__See I want you to know I'm far from the usual, far from the usual _

_I had a lot of crooks trying to steal my heart__  
__Never really had luck could never figure out how to love, how to love__  
__I had a lot of moments that didn't last forever__  
__Now I'm in this corner trying to put it together how to love, how to love_

"So does that mean that you're okay with this?" I asked.

"It definitely means that I'm okay with this." She replied before she kissed me. I kissed her back and soon we were making out. I began to put hands underneath the hem of her shirt and began to rub the bare skin of her belly. We might have kept going if not for the bell ringing.

After school, I felt that I needed to repay her with a ballad of my own. It was a song from a movie that I watched recently that I just had to learn how to play, so I practiced on the piano until I got it. I sat down in front of the piano in the choir room and began to play it.

_Please don't see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please see me reaching out for someone I can see  
Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
Best laid plans sometimes it's just a one night stand_

_I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow  
So let's get drunk on our tears and _

_God tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning but are we lost stars  
Trying to light up the dark_

_I thought I saw you out there crying and I thought I heard you call my name  
And I thought I heard you out there crying just the same _

_God give us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning but are we lost stars  
Trying to light up this dark_

_I thought I saw you out there crying and I thought I heard you call my name  
And I thought I heard you out there crying oh_

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark_

That day, I went home with my mother and there was a man there. He had short black hair. My mom looked a little surprised to see him. I then realized that he was the owner of the restaurant that Callie and I went to the other night.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"You know him?" I asked.

"My name is Noah Puckerman." He declared. "I'm your father."

So Puck showed up and we got to meet Callie's mom. She's played by Isla Fisher. So what's going to happen now that Puck's back. The songs are "Twoo Outta Three Aint Bad" by Meatloaf, "Losing My Religion" by REM, "How to Love" by Lil Wayne (Demi Lovato cover) and "Lost Stars" by Adam Levine or Keira Knightley. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Beth's Covers

I was in shock of the moment. I decided that it would be best for me to wait until Monday morning to talk to him. He was going to give me a ride to school.

"So…" I stated. I didn't actually know what to say.

"So your mom tells me that you're pregnant." She declared. "She called me because she's concerned about you."

"I'm fine." I replied. "I had sex one time. I actually really hated it. So why did she call you and not my mother?"

"Your biological mother is in Europe right now." He told me. "You know you're a lot like her."

"I doubt that." I replied. "She probably wasn't having sex just to have it and I doubt that she had a girlfriend."

"Well she hooked up with a girl once, but she's mostly straight." He explained.

"So what's her name?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you that." He answered.

When we got to school, Noah was in the Glee room with an electric guitar.

"Everyone, this is Noah Puckerman. He's a friend of mine and he's going to be performing a song for you." Mom explained before he began to play. He seemed pretty good.

_Baby here I am, I'm a man on the scene  
I can give you what you want but you got to come home with me  
I hate got some good old lovin' and I got some in store  
When I get through throwing it on you, you got to come running back for more_

_Boys and things that come by the dozen  
That aint nothing but drugstore loving  
Pretty little thing let me light your candle  
Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now gets around  
Yeah hard to handle now _

_Baby here I am, I'm a man on your scene  
I can give you what you want but you got to come home with me  
I have got some good old lovin' and I got some more in store  
When I get through throwing it on you, you got to come running back for more_

_Boys and things that come by the dozen  
That aint nothing but ten cent loving  
Pretty little thing let me light your candle  
Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now gets around  
Yeah hard to handle now _

_Baby, good lovin', baby hard to handle now  
Baby, good lovin', baby hard to handle now _

"So the theme of is this week is called Covered-Up." Mom explained. "It's when a song is originally recorded by an artist, but when a newer version overtakes the original in popularity. For example, that was 'Hard to Handle' by The Black Crowes, but it was originally released by Otis Redding."

I couldn't but be a bit nervous that my dad was in town, especially because I hadn't known him prior to this. I knew that I needed to head to class. There was a man with long brown hair in the room.

"Alright, so this week we will be studying ballroom." Madame Lynn declared. "To demonstrate, I've brought my husband with. Each of you will be required to perform a couples dance, but it doesn't have to be someone in the same class as you nor someone of the opposite sex."

I needed to talk to Callie about it. I was kind of nervous about dancing with her. We hadn't ever done it before and doing it for the first time as an assignment didn't feel right.

"So are you going to ask Callie to dance with you?" Alexis asked me after we left the room and began to head to class.

"I don't know." I declared. "I really want our first dance to mean something."

"Well ballroom dancing is intimate." She replied. "Of course I was going to dance with Tim since Xander isn't taking Dance this year."

"What's Xander's major anyway?" I questioned.

"He's a directing major." She replied. I wondered if he would be directing the musical. "There's your boo right now."

I blushed when she called her that. I walked over to her and decided to just ask her.

"Can I have a favor?" I questioned.

"That depends on what it is." She declared.

"I have this couple's dance assignment and I need a partner." I explained. "I know it's short notice and you can say no if you want."

"I'm not much of a dancer." She replied. I decided that I should probably ask Jackson. "Tell you what, I'll do it if you pose for a painting for me."

"I don't have to be nude, do I?" I asked.

"No, I can't do that with someone under 18." She declared. "You'll just need to strip to your underwear, and you have to buy a dress. So do you think we have a deal?"

"Sure." I declared.

"You know I'm really glad that you're my girlfriend." She admitted before she began to sing.

_I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me__  
__The person that I've been lately aint who I wanna be__  
__But you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through__  
__And I need you _

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs__  
__God gave me you for the days of doubt__  
__And for when I think that I lost my way,__  
__There are no words here left to say__  
__It's true God gave me you, gave me you _

_On my own I'm only half of what I could be__  
__I can't do without you__  
__We are stitched together and what love has tethered__  
__I pray we never undo _

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs__  
__God gave me you for the days of doubt__  
__God gave me you for the ups and downs__  
__God gave me you for the days of doubt__  
__And for when I think that I lost my way,__  
__There are no words here left to say__  
__It's true God gave me you, gave me you_

_He gave me you _

"So do I get to have any input when it comes to baby names?" She asked.

"Let's wait to talk about that until later." I suggested. "I don't even know if I'm having a boy or girl yet. You know I can't drive anymore, so there's a bit of a problem me buying you a dress."

"There's no problem because I got my license today." She declared. "I suppose I should have told you."

So I told my mom that I was going dress shopping with her before we headed out. She had a blue convertible, which wasn't the most ideal for right now because it was kind of cold outside. We then headed to the mall.

"So do you think you could not paint my bump?" I asked.

"I really want to paint your bump." She remarked as we headed to the dress store. "I think that you look beautiful and I've never seen what one looks like in real life."

"So did you know what color you wanted?" I asked.

"I was thinking something blue or green, maybe even blue-green." She declared.

"How about something like this?" I asked as I selected a turquoise pleated halter gown.

"That actually looks perfect." She declared. "Do you know what you were going to get?"

"I was hoping that you would decide." I admitted as I let her browse the screen.

"Okay, how about something like this?" She asked as she selected a purple gown with beaded straps.

After we were done shopping, we were headed to her house and to her art room. Once inside, I nervously slipped off my clothes, standing in my blue bra and panties. My bump was still small, but noticeable.

"Take a seat." She instructed as I sat down. "Now I'd like you to face sideways for me since it accents your bump. How do you feel about sitting on your knees?"

"I can do it." I replied as I posed myself.

On Wednesday, our first pair performed together. It was Rhea and Gabriel performing an up-tempo number. Alexis looked a bit shocked to see them together. Rhea was singing while they danced.

_Oh Sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes, there's a cure you've found it  
Slow motion sparks you caught that chill now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys oh yes they will, they don't wanna define it_

_Just give up the game and give into me  
If you're looking for thrills get cold feet_

_Oh no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap keep your hand in my hand and your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say good night_

_Cause I feel the distance between could be over  
With a snap of your finger _

_Oh no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap keep your hand in my hand and your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say good night _

_Oh Sweetheart put the bottle down cause you don't wanna miss out_

They turned out to be very good. I didn't know if I could sing and dance at such a fast pace.

I knew that I needed to talk to my dad some more. He probably had some more questions and I had some more questions, even though I wasn't sure if he was going to answer them. I went to his hotel room and knocked on his door.

"Thanks for coming to see me." He replied as he let me into the room. "I'm sorry about the place. It's only temporary."

"So I suppose that you want to know who the father is." I declared. "We haven't even talked in the past few days. I don't even know if he wants to be the kid's life. I gave him the option to."

"You know the closer your mother got to you being born, I wanted to be in your life." He told me. "She didn't decide to give you up until the afterwards. If she had chosen to keep you, I would have stayed by her and we would be a lot closer."

"I love my mom." I declared. "She may not be my mother, but she's definitely my mom. I'm kind of surprised how she managed to know that I was pregnant before I did. She immediately asked if I was having sex."

"Well in the movies when a teenage girl starts throwing up, they're either pregnant or bulimic." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but sometimes people are just sick." I pointed out.

"So have you decided what you're going to do with the baby?" He asked.

"There is no question that I'm going to keep it." I explained. "Ever since I found out that I was adopted, I've always wondered what it would be like if my mother kept me and I don't want my child to feel the same way, so I'm not going to let that happen."

On Thursday, Callie decided to show me the finished product and I had to say that she was a really good artist. She was right about my body being beautiful. I didn't need to feel ashamed of it. I wasn't just going to walk around with it exposed because it was getting cold. I knew that I would need to get used to the colder weather again after spending the past few years in Arizona.

"You know you really make me look good." I commented before I kissed her.

"Beth, I wanted to tell you that I want to take things slow." She replied. "I don't think that I'm ready for sex."

"We don't need to have sex because I don't even know what to do." I replied. "I don't want to have sex either because I made the mistake of doing it without once. I think that we should see if we can really love each other before we try to take the next step in our relationship."

"Okay, sounds good to me. Let's just focus on this dance." She agreed.

"So I've chosen a duet for us to dance to." I declared. "My sister tells me that it's the song that made her fall in love with her husband again. So it's kind of their song."

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be our song too." She joked.

On Friday, we were in our dresses and began to move to the music as I began to sing.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
_**You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
**__I don't know where you're going _**and I don't know why  
**_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

**And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
**_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind _

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
**__I don't know where you're going _**and I don't know why  
**_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

_I don't know where you're going _**and I don't know why  
**_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

We then closed the number with a kiss. We then looked to the table where Director Schuester, Madame Lynn, and her husband were seated. We were be given points out of 30 for our performance. I saw that there were three 10s, but I honestly didn't care about the grade that we made because I felt good having danced with her. Even though I wasn't in love with Callie, I had a feeling that everything with me and her and the baby would go okay.

So Puck knows that Beth is pregnant and Beth and Callie had their first dance together. The songs "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton (Originally by Dave Barnes), "I Do Not Hook Up" by Kelly Clarkson (Originally by Katy Perry) and "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT (Originally by Roxette). Please don't forget to review.


	7. Beth's Audition

"So as you may know, we will be performing a musical." Mom declared. "This year will be performing an original composition by our own Isobel Sanchez: _Gossip Girl: The Musical,_ which we'll be performing after Sectionals."

_Gossip Girl _was a show that was on the air from 2007-2012. I had seen it and it was pretty good but I wished that they had made Jenny Gossip Girl instead of Dan, though that might have had something to do with her actress leaving the show after Season 3 to become a musician.

"Thank you for choosing my play." Isobel declared. I was pretty sure it was the first time I had heard her speak.

"In addition, Xander will be co-directing with me." Mom added. "Auditions will be this week. I expect all of you to audition."

I didn't know what role I wanted. Normally, I would audition for Jenny, but since I would be even bigger since Sectionals was over a month away. I decided that I would talk to Callie about it. However, before I could bring it up, she asked me something.

"Do you want to go on a double date tonight?" She asked. I was a little taken aback by it.

"With whom?" I replied.

"Isobel and her boyfriend Arthur." She explained. "We're kind of best friends and we wanted to celebrate her play getting chosen."

"Speaking of the play, do you have any idea what role I should audition for?" I questioned.

"What about Blair?" She suggested.

"I don't think that would work with my stomach." I explained. "Plus, I think you'd totally be better for the role."

"Maybe you should do Vanessa then?" She replied.

"I don't like Vanessa." I argued. I was pretty sure that no one liked Vanessa because she was such a terrible character.

"I've got it." She stated. "You could be the voice of Gossip Girl."

"I guess I could do that." I agreed. "You know I can't help but wonder how you can fit six seasons into a two-hour play."

"She's really only covering the high school years, which would be the first two seasons." Callie told me. That seemed like it was more plausible. "Gossip Girl is going to be revealed at the end."

"So when is the date going to be?" I asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could all go out after auditions are over." She explained.

"One more thing: have you seen Jackson because I really need to talk to him?" I remarked.

"I think that he was over in one of the practice rooms." She answered.

I headed down to the practice room to find that he was not there alone. He was there with Rhea, who was stripped down to her bra.

"What the fuck?" I asked in disbelief. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"You know exactly what's going on." Rhea declared.

"You can't possibly want to have sex at school." I replied. "I guess you don't want to be in the baby's life then."

"I can't deal with having a kid right now and you don't seem to want me anyway." Jackson replied. I turned my head in disgust as I left the room. Well I guess I got my answer. I would have to talk to Callie to see how she felt about co-mothering sometime.

I couldn't help but be a little bit pissed off to be honest. I seriously couldn't believe that he was hooking up with Rhea. I knew that we never really had anything, but I thought that he was better than that. I couldn't help but sigh.

I decided to channel my frustrating in my singing class. It was the same song that I was going to sing for my audition.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_You've been talking to her and messing with me  
It's finally clear you're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed, oh now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights_

_Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you_

_Tell me how can you sleep, how can you breathe  
Baby tell me how, how you love me now whoa, whoa  
Tell me how can you sleep, how can you breathe  
I hate when you say how you love me now whoa, whoa _

_Lights out, I found my falling star  
Goodbye the sun rises and there's no more you and I _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Tell me how can you sleep, how can you breathe  
Baby tell me how, how you love me now whoa, whoa  
Tell me how can you sleep, how can you breathe  
I hate when you say how you love me now whoa, whoa _

_How love me now whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
How love me now whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa _

The room clapped and I had to admit that it felt good to get that out of my system.

I met up with Alexis backstage for auditions. I hadn't really auditioned for anything in a while. Mom was in the audience with Xander and Isobel.

"So who are you auditioning for?" She asked.

"I was actually auditioning for Gossip Girl." I answered. "What about you?"

"I wanted to audition for Jenny." She replied. "Gabriel was going to audition for Dan."

"Well I hope you get the part." I declared both she went out to the stage for her audition song.

"My name is Alexis Long and I will be auditioning for the role of Jenny Humphrey." She stated.

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside  
Was it something I said or something I did, did my words not come out right  
Though tried not to hurt you, though I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn _Yeah it does

Gabriel was on after her.

"My name is Gabriel Long and I will be auditioning for the role of Dan Humphrey." He declared.

_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made colder and I don't think that I can look at this the same  
But all the smiles that separate disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
But tonight girl, it's only you and me _

Jackson was up next and I gave him the evil eye.

"My name is Jackson Smith and I will be auditioning for the role of Nate Archibald." He remarked before he started singing something that sounded like something Nate would sing.

_I spend all my money on a big old fancy car__  
__For these bright-eyed honeys, oh yeah you know who you are__  
__Keep me up till the sun is high till the birds all call my name__  
__I'm addicted and I don't know why, guess I've always been this way_

_All these roads steer me wrong__  
__But I still drive them all night long, all night long _

_All you young wild girls, you make a mess of me__  
__Yeah you young wild girls, you'll be the death of me, the death of me__  
__All you young wild girls no matter what you do__  
__All you young wild girls, I always come back to you, come back to you _

The last audition was Callie. I knew I wouldn't be able to ask my mom about the auditions because the casting was completely in the hands of Xander and Isobel.

"My name is Callie Hayes and I will be auditioning for the role of Blair Waldorf." She declared.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you  
Where have times gone, baby it's all wrong where are the plan we made for two_

_I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it but is it too late to try  
And in our time that you wasted all of bridges burned down_

_I wasted my nights, you turned out the lights now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you  
Where have times gone, baby it's all wrong where are the plan we made for two  
If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it, one more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone_

"Thank you everyone for auditioning." Xander declared. "The cast list will be posted on Wednesday."

After the auditions were over, I began to put on the clothes that Callie had given me: a red short-sleeved pleated dress. I wore my usual tights and shoes with a leather jacket.

"Well don't you look amazing." Callie told me before she gave me a kiss on the lips. She was still wearing her same outfit: a white tank with blue flowers on it with a teal cardigan and black tiered knee-length skirt with black pantyhose and black boots.

"So where are we going anywhere?" I asked her.

"We are actually going to the theatre for a local production of _Pitch Perfect." _She explained. "There's also a dining room where they're be serving dinner."

"Well that sounds interesting." I commented as we went to meet Isobel and Arthur. Arthur was a singing major and I really didn't know that much about him to be honest. I still didn't know very much about Isobel either.

"So Isobel, have you ever written anything before?" I asked.

"I'm actually a screenwriting major." She explained. I blushed because I probably should have known that. "So do you know if you are having a boy or girl yet?"

"No, I'm only three months." I declared. "I'll probably find out my next visit."

"Okay, we need to find a way to make this less awkward." Arthur declared. "Maybe we should order something."

"Why is your solution to everything always food?" Isobel asked.

"Because solves most problems." Arthur explained. "Why do you think most business deals are made over dinner?"

"You know I wouldn't mind some food right now." I replied. The three of them all laughed. "Okay, I get it. I should avoid trying to make pregnancy jokes."

"So you know that you can two could probably get married if you want." Isobel suggested. "I know someone who would be willing to do it."

That caused both Callie and I to blush.

"We're a bit young to get married." Callie explained. "We should really order something."

"We don't even know if Callie wants to help raise the baby." I added. I then wondered if I should said that information out loud because it was kind of a personal matter.

"I thought you loved kids, Cal." Isobel replied. I wasn't sure if I liked that nickname or not. I needed to think of a pet name for her.

"I like kids but I don't have a lot of experience with babies." Callie explained.

After dinner, we headed to the stage and I was a bit surprised by how much I liked it. I couldn't believe that they actually put the shower scene in there with actual naked women on the stage. And unlike with the movie, they didn't have any special camera shots to hide the nudity. It was a good thing that there weren't in children in the audience, even though I'm not sure why people had a big deal with their kids seeing naked people, especially if they're not having sex.

"That was an interesting show." Arthur replied as we walked out.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be R-rated." Isobel agreed.

"Well a lot of plays aren't like you'd see in high school." Callie explained. "On Broadway, swearing and nudity are pretty common. One example is _Spring Awakening _which is pretty much all about teenagers having sex. I've heard that it's really good though."

From there Callie and I headed back to myself, but she didn't go right away. Unfortunately, I had to leave my door open so the kissing that we could do was pretty limited. I didn't want to tell my mom that we were going to take things slow because it would be embarrassing.

"So I'm trying to think of a nickname for you would be just between the two of us, but I don't really have any ideas." I remarked.

"You know you don't have to do that, Honey." She responded.

"Hmm, maybe Honey and Chocolate." I explained.

"Well I wouldn't mind be called Hershey as long as I got plenty of kisses." She quipped and I made sure to give her one.

On Wednesday when I went to check the cast list, I began to sing to myself.

_When she was just a girl she expected the world__  
__But it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep__  
__Dreamed of para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise__  
__Para-para-paradise every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl, she expected the world__  
__But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth__  
__Life goes on, it gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly__  
__Every tear a waterfall, in the night the stormy night she closed her eyes__  
__In the night the stormy night away she'd fly _

_And dream of para-para-paradise,__  
__Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa__  
__She dreamed of para-para-paradise,__  
__Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa_

_So lying underneath the stormy__  
__She said oh I know the sun must set to rise_

_This could be para-para-paradise,__  
__Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa__  
__She dreamed of para-para-paradise,__  
__Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa_

I then looked at the list that was posted on the bulletin board on the outside of my mom's office.

**Gossip Girl: The Musical Cast List**

**Serena van der Woodsen- Rhea Montgomery  
Dan Humphrey- Gabriel Long  
Blair Waldorf- Callie Hayes  
Chuck Bass- Anthony Goldstein  
Jenny Humphrey- Alexis Long  
Nate Archibald- Jackson Smith  
Vanessa Abrams-Delena Jordan  
Georgina Sparks/Voice of Gossip Girl-Beth Corcoran  
Carter Baizen- Tim Rutherford  
Eric van der Woodsen-Arthur Prescott  
Lily van der Woodsen-Isobel Sanchez  
Rufus Humphrey-Xander Collins **

I didn't expect that I would be the bad girl too. I hoped that I could pull it off.

So I went with something original for the musical. Also we got to meet Callie's best friend and Rhea and Jackson are hooking up. The songs are "How You Love Me Now" by Hey Monday, "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison, "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down, "Young Girls" by Bruno Mars, "Payphone" by Maroon 5 and "Paradise" by Coldplay. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Beth's Babysitting

I prepared to go to school on Monday. I was currently having breakfast in the kitchen. I was craving pancakes with whipped cream.

"So how you feel if I went on a date with Director Schuester tonight?" Mom asked.

"I'd be okay with it." I replied. "I could probably do something with Callie."

"That can't happen." She remarked. "You see part of us going out is that I said that you would watch his son. He's a few years younger than you."

"Oh…I guess I can do that." I stated. I wondered if she would object to Callie coming over.

I had babysat before and I was pretty sure that watching a 13-year-old wouldn't really give me any experience for what was to come.

We then went to school and to the Glee club meeting.

"This week our assignment will come from our neighbors to the north." Mom explained.

"Michigan?" Delena replied.

"No, Canada." She replied. "Canadians have had a long history of breaking into American music ever since Neil Young did it in the 60s. There was a bit of controversy. The song 'Southern Man' had a lot of backlash and later got disowned by him. Other Canadians to cross the border with their music include Bryan Adams, Nickelback, Michael Buble and Avril Lavigne."

"I have something that I want to sing." Callie announced as she stood up. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my lovely girlfriend, Beth."

_Oh thinking about our younger years__  
__It was only you and me we were young and wild and free_  
_Now nothing can take you away from me__  
__We've been down that road before but that's over now, you keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven__  
__And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart__  
__It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven_

_I've been waiting for so long for something to arrive__  
__For love to come along__  
__Now our dreams are coming true through the good times and the bad__  
__Yeah, I'll be standing there by you_

_And Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven__  
__And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart__  
__It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven_

I wanted to get up and kiss her, but that really wasn't the appropriate thing to do during school hours.

After school, I was on my way to rehearsal when I came across a guy that I had never seen before looking at me. I was fairly certain at least that he was looking at me. He was tall with long brown hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes you can, Beth Corcoran." He replied. "I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Corey Silver. I am the leading singer of…Vocal Adrenaline."

"Well what do you want?" I responded.

"I wanted to show you my awesome singing ability." He responded. He began to sing and I sighed because I was going to be late.

_You call to me and I fall at your feet__  
__How could anyone ask for more__  
__And our time apart like knives in my heart__  
__How could anyone ask for more_

_But there's a pill God knows I haven't found it yet__  
__I'm dying to, God I'm trying to _

_Trying not to love you only goes so far__  
__Trying not to need you is tearing me apart__  
__Can't see the silver lining down here on the floor__  
__I just keep on trying I don't know what for__  
__Cause trying not to love you only makes me love you more_

_So I sit here divided just talking to myself__  
__Was it something that I did was there somebody else__  
__And a voice from behind me is fighting back tears__  
__Sat right down beside me whispered right in my ear__  
__Said I've been dying to tell you_

"_Trying not to love you only went so far__  
__Trying not to need is tearing apart__  
__Now I see the silver lining and what we're fighting for__  
__And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more__  
__Cause trying not to love you, yeah trying not to love you__  
__Only makes me love you more, only makes me love you more"_

I was kind of impressed by how high his voice was. I wasn't expecting something like that from him.

"I need to get to rehearsal." I remarked.

"I'll just leave in awe of my amazing abilities then." He declared before he ran away. He actually ran away instead of walking. It was all really weird.

"Beth, you're late." Mom told me as I entered the room.

"I was going to be on time, but this guy from Vocal Adrenaline came by and I had to listen to him sing." I told her.

"This is good news." She explained to everyone. "If Vocal Adrenaline came here, that means that they think that we're a threat. It's a bit interesting since we wouldn't even face Vocal Adrenaline until Nationals. That brings up another important fact. Sectionals is next week."

After rehearsal was over, I was getting a ride home from Alexis. She seemed interested in what happened.

"So this guy that you saw, was he hot?" She questioned.

"You know I'm not the person to ask that because I'm not attracted to guys." I pointed out.

"Well what did he look like?" She replied.

"He was tall with this long brown hair, muscular. His voice was kind of high." I explained. "You're not thinking about dating him, are you?"

"I wasn't really sure." She answered. "There are pros and cons of dating someone that you're competing against."

"What are the pros?" I asked her.

"I heard that the sex is really good." She remarked with a grin. "So do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"I can't. I'm going to be babysitting Director Schuester's son while he and my mom go out tonight."

"So you don't think that it's weird that your mom is going out with her boss?" She replied.

"If she's happy, I'm happy for her." I explained. "She hasn't dated in so long and I think that she deserves a chance to be happy."

"So are you ever going to ask her who your mother is?" She remarked as we stopped in front of my house. I grabbed my bag as I prepared to leave.

"She's my mother." I stated before I got out.

I went to my room to get changed. I wanted to put on something comfortable. I decided on a blue sweatshirt that said "It's the real thing" and a black and white knee-length floral skirt. I also traded my tights for black knee socks. I then went to see my mom.

"So is he coming over here or am I going over there?" I questioned. I wondered if that meant that I could drive. I could probably do it since I was just under four months. I really didn't know when you were supposed to stop driving during pregnancy.

"Will's going to be bringing him over here." She answered. I supposed that I might want to consider calling him Will, at least outside of school. I didn't know if things would get serious between them or if they would even advance past the first date.

"So you used to coach Vocal Adrenaline, did you?" I asked.

"Yes, up until the year you were born." She explained. "I retired after Nationals."

One thing that I noticed was that Director Schuester and my mom were a lot like. They were both single parents who were very interested in the arts. They were also old friends. There were a lot of reasons that they should be together. I was glad that they were giving a shot.

He came by to pick her up around 6:00 and left his son Danny with me. He had brown hair that was somewhat spiky and was shorter than me, but he was likely still growing whereas I was just about finished. He wore a Spiderman tee with black sweatpants.

"So I'm Beth." I told him nervously.

"I can't believe that my dad thinks that I still need a babysitter." He complained.

"Look, I wasn't exactly thrilled to be doing this either." I explained. "Like it or not, we're stuck together until they get back, so you might as well get the best of it."

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What's that like?" He questioned.

"I'm not really sure how describe it." I stated.

"Well don't you have a baby inside of you?" He remarked.

"Yes." I answered. "My mom left me money to get pizza. What do you like on it?"

"Cheese and pickles." He declared. That was a little bit strange.

"I don't think that we can order pickles, but I think we have some in the kitchen." I replied.

"That'll work." He declared. I then called in to the pizza place.

"So it's going to be thirty minutes. What do you want to do in the meantime?" I asked.

"I want some music." He stated.

"Okay, I'll play something for you." I declared as I sat down at the piano and began to play.

_I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it__  
__I feel like I could fly like a boat on the move__  
__So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it__  
__I feel like I could die walking up to the room _

_Late night watching television, but how'd we get in this position__  
__It's way too soon, I know this isn't love but I need to tell you something_

_I really, really, really, really , really, really like you__  
__And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too__  
__I really, really, really, really , really, really like you__  
__And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too__  
__Oh did I say too much, I'm so in my head when we're out of touch__  
__I really, really, really, really , really, really like you__  
__And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too_

_Who gave you eyes like that? said you could keep them__  
__I don't know how to act the way I should be leaving__  
__I'm running out of time going out of my mind__  
__I need to tell you something yeah, I need to tell you something_

_I really, really, really, really , really, really like you__  
__And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too__  
__I really, really, really, really , really, really like you__  
__And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too__  
__Oh did I say too much, I'm so in my head when we're out of touch__  
__I really, really, really, really , really, really like you__  
__And I want you, do you want you me, do you want me too_

After dinner, the two of us watched _Rock of Ages. _It was PG13, so he could watch it. By the time that we were done, they came in with smiles on their faces.

"Are you ready to go Danny?" Director Schuester asked.

"Sure." Danny remarked. "Bye, Beth."

"So how did it go?" Mom asked.

"I had more fun than I thought I would." I admitted. "So it's not that late, do you think I could go see Callie for a little while, maybe an hour?"

"Okay, but please drive carefully." She instructed.

"I always do." I told as I put some shoes on and headed to Callie's house. I knocked on the door and she answered it. "Surprise."

"I thought you were busy babysitting tonight." She stated as she gave me a hug.

"I just got done." I replied. "I wanted to hang out with you for a little bit."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." She remarked. "I was just working on some sketches right now."

"I love you." I blurted out.

"Oh…you do…." She declared in surprise. "I always thought that I was going to say it first."

"Well you can say now if you mean it." I pointed out.

"I love you too." She reciprocated.

The two of us then went to her room to work on a duet. It was kind of unusual because it wasn't a love song. It was still an awesome song though.

_I don't care about my makeup, I like it better with my jeans all ripped up__  
__Don't know how to keep my mouth shut, you say so what__  
__**I don't care if I'm a misfit, I like it better than the hipster bullish**__**  
**__**I am the only and one princess, you still love it**_

_Some, somehow it's a little different when I'm with you__  
__You know what I really am all about, you know how it really goes__  
__**Some, someway we'll be getting out of this town one day**__**  
**__**You're the only one that I want with me, you know how the story goes**_

_**When it's you and me when don't need no one to tell who to be**__**  
**__**We'll keep turning up the radio**__**  
**__**What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky**__**  
**__**Let em know that we're still rock and roll **_

_Rock and roll hey, hey, hey__  
__Rock and roll hey, hey, hey_

_**When it's you and me when don't need no one to tell who to be**_**  
**_**We'll keep turning up the radio**_**  
**_**What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky**_**  
**_**Let em know that we're still rock and roll **_

After we were done, I gave her a kiss good night and I headed home. I wanted to talk to my mom more about the date.

"So how was it?" I questioned. "Do I hear wedding bells in the future? You have to make me your maid of honor if you get married."

"Beth, we've been on out on one date." She pointed out. "You're thinking way too far ahead."

"I just want you to be happy and you haven't been out on a date in a really long time." I explained. "I'm excited."

"Well I hope you remember that you have a doctor's appointment next week. It's during school, so I take you." She replied.

"I'll get there." I promised her.

So we got to meet Danny, played Davis Cleveland and Corey played by James Maslow. Also Beth and Callie said it. The songs are "Heaven" by Bryan Adams, "Trying Not to Love You" by Nickelback, "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen and "Rock N Roll" by Avril. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Beth's Sectional

On Monday morning, I headed to the doctor for my ultrasound appointment. My mom had chosen the set list for Sectionals, but I wouldn't know it until after school. I had talked to Callie's mom and she said that it was okay for her to meet me at the doctor.

"So are you nervous about this?" Callie asked me in the waiting room.

"Yeah, a little bit." I answered.

"Beth Corcoran." The nurse called. Callie and I got up. She then turned to Callie. "Who are you?"

"I'm her fiancée." Callie replied. She could have just said that she was my girlfriend. She then reached into her pocket and there was a ring. I gasped. "Beth, I know that this is sudden, but I love you and I do want to be there for you and the baby. I wanna try this out and if things don't work out, we can always backtrack. What I want to know is will you marry me."

"I think I need to talk to my mom about this." I admitted. I wasn't sure how she would feel about the engagement.

"Well can you put the ring on because I think we're holding up these people's time?" She pointed out. I slid it on my finger and the two of us headed to the back.

"So I'm sorry for holding you up like that." I told the nurse. I saw her last name was Lopez.

"It happens more often than you think." She explained. "So I need to undress and put this gown on."

Today was the first day that I was wearing a maternity outfit. Since I would be missing my dance class this morning, I didn't worry about that. I slipped off my blue long-sleeved maternity dress and put the blue gown on.

"So how's your mom doing?" The nurse asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm Santana. Your mom was my Glee club coach for the first half of my season year." She explained.

"Things are good." I replied.

"Good, so this is going to be cold." She told me as she rubbed a cold gel on my bump. I shivered a little bit.

She then went to the machine and put it against it.

"So did you pull that stunt just so you could get back here?" Santana asked Callie.

"No." Callie replied. "I know that we're young but it's considered more acceptable for people to get married if there's a baby involved. I've thought about this and I love you to the point that I want to help with the baby."

She then began to sing.

_When your lips don't look like they used to before__  
__And I can't sweep your off of your feet__  
__Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love__  
__And will your eyes still smile from your cheek__  
__Darling I will be loving you till we're 70__  
__And baby my hard could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways__  
__Maybe just the touch of a hand,__  
__Me I fall in love with you every single day__  
__I just wanna tell you I am _

_So honey now take my into your loving arms__  
__Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars__  
__Place your head on my beating heart__  
__I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways__  
__And maybe it's all part of a plan__  
__I'll just keep on making the same mistakes__  
__Hoping that you'll understand_

_Baby now take my into your loving arms__  
__Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars__  
__Oh Darling place your head on my beating heart__  
__I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are__  
__Baby we found love right where we are__  
__We found love right where we are_

"Okay, so that is not as common." Santana commented. "So it looks like you are having a girl. Congratulations."

After school, Callie and I headed to the Glee club.

"So I need to reiterate what the plan for Sectionals is for anyone who missed this morning." Mom stated. "We'll start with a group number: 'Final Masquerade' by Linkin Park, followed by Jackson singing 'Want to Want Me' b Jason DeRulo and lastly Beth will be singing 'Out of the Woods' by Taylor Swift.

After rehearsal was over, I decided to bring up the issue with my mom. I had to figure out how to tell her.

"So how did it go at the doctor?" She questioned.

"I found out that I'm having a girl." I explained. "But something else happened and I would say that it's more seriously and I really wanted to tell you so I could get your permission."

"Callie proposed to you, didn't she?" She asked.

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

"You have a large diamond on your finger." She pointed out. "While I'm generally against the idea of teen marriage, I think if you two are serious and think it'll be best for your daughter, I won't stop you. But I think that you should wait until after the baby is born. That way you'll have plenty of time to really get to know each other and you also won't have to worry about complications. I will say that I like Callie and wouldn't mind having her as a daughter in law."

On Saturday, we headed to the school for the competition. I was a little bit nervous because I had a solo. Me and the rest of the girls were wearing space dresses with navy heels and headbands and the guys were wearing navy blazers with white shirts and pants with black loafers.

One of the other was called The Unitards from Defiance. Their lead singer was a brown-haired girl. She had a little bit of meat on her bones, but was by no means fat. She had some muscles and probably played sports.

_Nice to meet you, where you been I can show you incredible things__  
__Magic, madness, heaven sent, saw you there and I thought__  
__'Oh my god, look at that face. You look like my next mistake'__  
__Love's a game, wanna play?_

_New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine__  
__Aint it funny, rumors fly and I know you heard about me__  
__So hey, let's be friends, I'm dying to see how this one ends__  
__Grab your passport and my hand I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

_So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames__  
__You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain__  
__Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane__  
__But you know I love the players and you love the game__  
__Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far__  
__It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar__  
__Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane__  
__But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name_

_Cherry lips, crystal skies, I could show you incredible things__  
__Stolen kisses, pretty lies, you're the king baby, I'm your queen__  
__I'll find out what you want, be that girl for a month__  
__Then the worse is yet to come_

_Screaming crying perfect storms, I can make all the tables turn__  
__Rose garden filled with thorns, keep me second guessing like__  
__'Oh my god, who is she' I get drunk on jealousy__  
__But you'll come back each time you leave cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames__  
__You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain__  
__Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane__  
__But you know I love the players and you love the game__  
__Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far__  
__It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar__  
__Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane__  
__But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name_

We were going third after some other group performed.

_Tear me apart with swords you wouldn't say  
And suddenly tomorrow's a moment washed away  
Cause I don't have a reason and you don't have the time  
We both keep on waiting for something we won't find _

_The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday  
With shadows over, the scars begin to fade  
We said it was forever but then it slipped away  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade, the final masquerade_

_All I ever wanted, the secrets that you keep  
All you ever wanted the truth I could speak  
Cause I can't see forgiveness and you can't see the crime  
If we both keep on waiting for what we left behind _

_The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday  
With shadows over, the scars begin to fade  
We said it was forever but then it slipped away  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade, the final masquerade  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade_

At that point, Jackson took the stage. I couldn't help but wonder how he would feel about my engagement, but I was not going to let him talk me out of it.

_It's too hard to sleep, I got the sheets on the floor  
Nothing on me and I can't take it no more  
It's a hundred degrees I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys I gotta leave yeah_

_In the back of the cab, I tip the driver ahead of time  
Get me there fast, I got your body on my mind  
I want it bad, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high _

_Girl, you're the one, I want to want me and if you want, girl you got me  
There's no I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do just to get up next to you  
Girl, you're the one, I want to want me and if you want, girl you got me  
There's no I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

_Just the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high _

_Girl, you're the one, I want to want me and if you want, girl you got me  
There's no I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do just to get up next to you  
Girl, you're the one, I want to want me and if you want, girl you got me  
There's no I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you, just to get up next to you_

I then headed to the stage for my solo. I had to admit that being on the stage alone with a little bit terrifying. The dress that I wore did good to hide the fact that I was pregnant. I looked at the crowd and noticed that both Noah and Director Schuester were there. I then began to put my fingers on the keyboard as the background music began to play and started to sing.

_Looking at it now, it all seems so simple  
We were lying on your couch I remember  
You took the Polaroid of us then discovered  
The rest of the world was black and white but we were in screaming color_

_And I remember thinking _

_Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet  
Are we out of the woods  
Are we in the clear yet, are we in the clear yet, are we in clear yet  
In the clear yet good  
Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet  
Are we out of the woods  
Are we in the clear yet, are we in the clear yet, are we in clear yet  
In the clear yet good _

_Are we out of the woods_

_Remember when you hit the brakes too soon, twenty stitches in a hospital room  
When you started crying baby I did too, when the sun came up I was looking at you  
Remember when we couldn't take the heat, I walked out instead of setting you free  
But the monsters turned out to be just trees, when the sun came up you were looking at me  
You were looking at me, you were looking at me I remember, oh I remember_

_Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet  
Are we out of the woods  
Are we in the clear yet, are we in the clear yet, are we in clear yet  
In the clear yet good  
Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet  
Are we out of the woods  
Are we in the clear yet, are we in the clear yet, are we in clear yet  
In the clear yet good _

_Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet  
Are we out of the woods  
Are we in the clear yet, are we in the clear yet, are we in clear yet  
In the clear yet good  
Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet  
Are we out of the woods  
Are we in the clear yet, are we in the clear yet, are we in clear yet  
In the clear yet good _

The crowd applauded and I couldn't help but back in how good it felt. People were clapping for me. Other than being loved by Callie, there was probably no greater feeling in the world.

We then waited for the judges to announce the winner. I actually wasn't nervous about that because I knew that we were going to win and I was right. We were the winners and we were on our first step towards Nationals.

So they won Sectionals like you knew that they would. Beth also found out that she is having a girl and more importantly, she and Callie are engaged. The songs are "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran and "Blank Space" by Taylor. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Beth's Gossip

It was the week of the musical. I was a little bit nervous for my debut. I didn't look too fat in my costume. I didn't have a lot of acting experience and I hoped that I wouldn't blow it. I knew all of my Gossip Girl lines, but I wasn't sure if I had my Georgina lines down pat. I was essentially playing the villain for the play. I really hoped that I would be able to pull it off. I knew that Georgina did end up getting pregnant in the show so maybe that was why I got the part.

I decided to practice the opening number, which I was going to be singing as Gossip Girl.

_Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood  
But I'm taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line  
I'm in a New York state of mind _

_I've seen all the movie stars and their fancy cars and their limousines  
Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens  
I know what I'm needing, I don't wanna waste more time  
I'm in a New York state of mind _

_It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, The Daily News _

_It comes down to reality and that's fine with me cause I've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or round the riverside  
I don't have any reason, left them all behind  
I'm in a New York state of mind_

_It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, The Daily News _

_It comes down to reality and that's fine with me cause I've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or round the riverside  
I don't have any reason, left them all behind  
I'm in a New York state of mind_

_I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line  
Cause I'm in, I'm in a New York state of mind_

At that Callie came in.

"So how are you, my beautiful fiancée?" She asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm feeling nervous about the play." I admitted. "I'm kind of scared that I'm going to mess my lines up."

"I can practice with you." She offered. "You are going to do fine, though. I know you'll be great."

"So how do you feel about being the lead?" I questioned.

"If I ever wanted to break into acting, this would be a good place to start." She remarked. "So are you going to be ready for the recital?"

"Yeah, Alexis and I are doing something together." I explained. "So I figured out what I'm going to be doing next semester."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm going to teach a children's ballet class and help choreograph the senior recital." I answered. "So how does your mom feel about the engagement?"

"She's the one that suggested it to me." She replied. I looked at her. "But I didn't do it for my mom. I did it because I love you."

"So, Rachel is going to be coming to town to see the recital." I stated. "I'd like to introduce you to her and I'd like to tell her about the engagement. I know I want her as a bridesmaid, but I don't know if I want her or Alexis to my maid of honor. How do we do that anyway? Are there supposed to be two sets of bridesmaids?"

"We can figure all of that out as the date draws closer." She remarked.

Tuesday was the winter recital. Alexis and I were representing the sophomore class, so it was kind of a big deal. We were dancing to an up-tempo number that was also going to be in the musical.

_Hot and dangerous if you're one of us then roll with us__  
__Cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on and up__  
__And yes of course we does we running town just like a club__  
__And no you don't wanna mess with us got Jesus on my necklace_

_Got that glitter on my eyes__  
__Stockings ripped all up the side__  
__Looking sick and sexy-fied__  
__So let's go oh, oh Let's go_

_Tonight we're going har-har-ha-ha-hard__  
__Just like the world is our-our-our-our-ours__  
__We're tearing it a par-par-pa-pa-part__  
__You know we're superstars we are who we are__  
__We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-dumb__  
__Our bodies feeling numb-numb-nuh-nuh-numb__  
__We'll be forever young-young-ya-ya-young__  
__You know we're superstars we are who we are_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up__  
__DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up__  
__DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up__  
__DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up_

_Tonight we're going har-har-ha-ha-hard__  
__Just like the world is our-our-our-our-ours__  
__We're tearing it a par-par-pa-pa-part__  
__You know we're superstars we are who we are__  
__We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-dumb__  
__Our bodies feeling numb-numb-nuh-nuh-numb__  
__We'll be forever young-young-ya-ya-young__  
__You know we're superstars we are who we are_

The audience clapped and I went off the stage and took some deep breaths. I was feeling hungry.

Once everything was over, I went out into the lobby to find Callie and then Rachel. My sister was dressed like a star in a designer dress. She had grown a lot stylistically, at least according to the pictures of her when she was in high school that my mom showed me.

"You were great out their Beth." She told me as she gave me a hug. "So when were you due? I want to make sure that I can be in town when you my niece is born."

"It'll be a little bit after my birthday." I answered. "So there's someone that I want you to meet. This is Callie Hayes, my fiancée."

She seemed to be a little bit surprised.

"Oh, Mom never told me that you were a lesbian." She admitted. I couldn't help but wonder how that information managed not to be transmitted.

"So are you going to stay in town for the play?" Callie asked.

"I really wasn't planning on it, but I guess I can stay a little while longer." She admitted.

"You know if you want to go back home to Jesse and the kids, that's fine." I pointed out. "I don't even have that big of a role."

"She's being modest." Callie explained. "She has the biggest role of them all. She's the voice of Gossip Girl."

"Which means I'm not really going to be on stage very much." I pointed out.

"I think I'll stay for opening night." Rachel remarked. "This is going to be a lot different than when I was in high school and I was the lead in _West Side Story."_

"That's the thing from _Teen Beach Movie, _right?" Callie asked her. Rachel just looked at her in shock.

"No, that's Wet Side Story." I corrected. "Forgive her. She didn't have any parents that taught her to appreciate Broadway."

Of course my understanding of Broadway was different than hers. I preferred stuff like _Spring Awakening, Hairspray, _and _Shrek: the Musical. _I also idolized Sutton Foster, particularly on her show _Bunheads_, which made me want to dance, despite the fact that I didn't wear buns often.

During the show, Callie and Anthony were onstage as Blair and Chuck performing their big duet. The song that they were singing actually originally featured the actress who played Blair.

_I make them good girls go bad__, __I make them good girls go__  
__Good girls go bad_

_I know you're type yeah you're daddy's little girl__  
__Just take a bite let me shake up your world__  
__Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
__I'm gonna make you lose control _

_She was so trapped__  
__Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad__, __I make them good girls go bad__  
__You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends__  
__You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist__  
__I make them good girls go bad,__I make them good girls go__  
__Good girls go bad_

**I know your type, boy you're dangerous****  
****And you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust****  
****But just one night couldn't be so wrong****  
****You make me wanna lose control**

_She was so trapped__  
__Until I drove her wild_

**_I make them good girls go bad_**_**  
**_**_I make them good girls go bad_**_**  
**_**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends****  
****I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist****  
****_I make them good girls go bad_**_**  
**_**_I make them good girls go_**_**  
**_**_Good girls go bad_**

_Oh she got a way with the boys in the place that she don't like and don't stand a chance__  
_**And he got a way with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance****  
**_Oh she got a way with the boys in the place that she don't like and don't stand a chance__  
_**And he got a way with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**_**  
**_**_I make them good girls go bad_**_**  
**_**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends****  
****I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist****  
****_I make them good girls go bad_**_**  
**_**_I make them good girls go_**_**  
**_**_Good girls go bad_**

On Thursday, in school, I noticed that everyone seemed to be whispering whenever I walked by. I walked over to Alexis and Tim.

"Let them talk." She told me. "Remember the line from the show. You're nobody until you're talked about. This way people will know who you are."

"Besides, I happen to think that you still look great." Tim added. "I think all of these girls are jealous of you."

The following night, I prepared to head onto the stage for my first. I was wearing a blue maternity tank with a black miniskirt and blue knee socks with black flats and a blue overcoat. I had been practicing my bad girl strut backstage for when I didn't need to talk.

My scene involved really messing with Serena. We basically used to be best friends before Serena became good.

I then began my song. It didn't make a lot of sense since I was more threatening to expose her secret than one of my own.

_I need another story, something to get off my chest__  
__My life gets kind of boring, need something I can confess__  
__Till all my sleeves are stained, from all the truth that I've said__  
__Come by it honestly I swear, thought you saw me wink no__  
__I've by on the brink so_

_Tell me what you to hear, something that'll light those ears__  
__I'm sickened by the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
__This time, don't need another perfect line__  
__Don't care if critics ever jump in live I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reasons, got no shame, got no family I can blame__  
__Just don't let me disappear I'm gonna tell you everything_

_Tell me what you to hear, Something that'll light those ears__  
__I'm sickened by the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
__This time, don't need another perfect line__  
__Don't care if critics ever jump in live I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
__All my secrets away All my secrets away_

After we were done with the scene, Rhea came up to me backstage.

"You know I'm sorry for being such a bitch to about what happened with Jackson." She declared.

"You know if you want to date him, you can." I explained.

"I don't even want to date him." She admitted. "I was just looking for someone to lose my virginity to and don't worry, we used a condom and I took the pill. I'm not going to get pregnant like you. Sorry…"

"I think I'm okay with having a baby." I stated. "It's a bit earlier than I would have wanted to, but I'm excited about being a mom."

Towards the end of the show, we all went out for the big group number. It had a part for everyone to sing in it.

_We could just go home right now__  
__Or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink oh yeah__  
__Get another bottle out,__  
__Let's shoot the breeze and sit back down for just more drink oh yeah_

_Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up__  
__Here's to you fill the glass cause the last few nights have kicked my ass__  
__If they give you hell, tell them go screw themselves__  
__Here's to us, here's to us _

_Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed__  
__To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't drink__  
__To us breaking out without us breaking down__  
__To whatever's coming our way, here's to us_

_Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up __  
__Here's to you, fill the glass you the last few nights have kicked my ass__  
__If they give you hell, __tell them go fuck themselves__  
__Here's to us, here's to us, here's to us, here's to us_

_Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up __  
__Here's to you fill the glass cause the last few nights have kicked my ass__  
__If they give you tell go screw themselves__  
__Here's to us, here's to us _

_Here's to us, here's to love, here's to us__  
__Wish everybody well__  
__Here's to us, here's to love, here's to us__  
__Here's to us_

A few weeks after the show was Christmas. Rachel brought Jesse and her kids to see us and we also invited Callie and her mother over.

Most of the presents that I got were maternity clothes because I would wait until the shower to get the other things that I needed for the baby. I had to say that I was actually glad that I would be able to eat as much as I wanted at dinner without any real consequences. Of course, I also wanted some alone time with Callie, which I was glad that I got. It was at that time that I really learned what it was like to be with a girl.

I could tell it was going to be interesting when I got back to school.

So we got to see Rachel for the first time and Beth and Callie also had sex for the first time. The songs are "New York State of Mind" by Billy Joel, "We R Who We R" by Kesha, "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester, "Secrets" by OneRepublic and "Here's to Us" by Halestorm. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Beth's Jealousy

Callie and I were currently making out at McDonald's before school. We had gotten up early so we could get breakfast together. I really wasn't too bad big of a fan out of getting up early, but I loved Callie, so I did it. By now my belly was starting to protrude. I had had to remind myself that I was pregnant, not fat. I wore a blue long-sleeved maternity top with a black tattered skirt, black sneakers and a black bow

"Callie?" A girl asked. The two of us broke apart and saw a blonde girl wearing a red leather jacket over a salmon tank with a black leather skirt, maroon knee socks, black boots and sunglasses.

"Lexa?" Callie replied as she got up and hugged the girl. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Texas."

"I came back." Lexa replied. "My parents are going to let me come back to LSA. So who's your new girlfriend?"

"I'm Beth, her fiancée." I declared as I shook her hand.

"Fiancée?" Lexi asked in confusion. I then stood up and her mouth formed into an O. She then looked at Callie. "So you don't have a penis, do you?"

"What?" Callie asked. I couldn't help but blush. "No, I didn't impregnate her. She was already pregnant when we started to date."

"So then what's with the engagement?" She asked.

"We love each us other. That's why we're engaged." I answered. "So how do you two know each other?"

"Lexa and I used to date." Callie replied. "We broke up when she cheated on me with some whore."

"Ramona is not a whore." Lexa remarked defensively.

"She works at a strip club now." Callie pointed out. I couldn't help but wonder how she managed to know that. Lexa and I both looked at her. "I know someone who goes there."

"Oh, I guess she is a whore then." The blonde remarked. "So I need to get to school."

She walked out and the two of us realized that we also needed to get to school. We headed over to Callie's car and drove there.

Once we got to school, which was not easy due to the traffic, we headed to the choir room. To our surprise, Lexa was there.

"Good morning, everyone." Mom greeted us. "Before we start this week's assignment, this is Lexa Pollock and she will be auditioning."

Lexa stood up and began to sing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying this is it I've had enough cause it seems like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When said you needed space what?__  
__Then you come around again and say__  
__Baby I miss you and swear I'm gonna change__  
__Remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say I hate you, we break, you call me, I love you_

_Ooh we called it off again last night__  
__But ooh this time, this time I'm telling you I'm telling you_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever, ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me__  
__But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together (_Like ever)

_I used to think that we were forever, ever  
And I used to say never say never_

So she calls me up and is like "I still love you"  
And I'm like "I mean this is exhausting you know"  
We are never getting back together, like ever

_No, we are never ever, ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever, ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me__  
__But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

"That was great, Lexa." Mom stated. She wasn't that great. "Now this week, we will be covering #1s, songs that topped the Billboard Hot 100."

I knew what I needed to do was show Lexa that I wasn't going to let her take my girlfriend from me. I was not going down without a fight. Just because she was currently prettier than me because she didn't have a baby bump didn't mean that she was better-looking. I began to sing to myself as I began my research for my first paper.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess, so I stood quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past my breaking point, I stood for nothing so I feel for everything_

_You held me down but I got up, already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up, get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now _

_I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter dancing through the fire  
Cause I am the champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion, cause I am the champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar_

I then went into a spoken word bridge that I had written myself. I wasn't sure how good it was.

You thought I was broken, you thought I was scared  
But I'm back and I'm not going to let or anyone break me  
So this is for everyone that's ever been knocked down  
I want you all to roar, roar with me

_I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter dancing through the fire  
Cause I am the champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion, cause I am the champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar_

Okay, so maybe it was a little bit corny and the truth was that I didn't even know if Lexa was interested in Callie. Maybe I was just being a jealous bitch for nothing. It probably would have been a good idea to talk to her about it. Not every ex wanted to get back together with their former lover. I probably would need a bit of advice to make sure that I didn't come off as a jealous bitch.

Once I got to lunch, I decided to talk to Alexis and Tim about it.

"So I need some advice on something." I told them. "Do you know the new girl, Lexa? Well I met her this morning and it turns out that's Callie's ex."

"Ooh that sounds scandalicious." Tim remarked.

"That's not a word." I replied. "So I want to just talk to her, but I need to figure out a way to do that without coming across like I want to stab her."

"Do you even know if she wants to get back together with Callie?" Alexis asked.

"No." I admitted. "That's why I need your advice. What's something civil that I can do."

"You could go and get coffee." Tim suggested. He seemed to be forgetting the flaw in that idea.

"I'm pregnant." I reminded him.

"Well why don't you get smoothies then?" Alexis stated. "You know that smoothies are the ultimate icebreaker."

"Okay, I'll do it." I agreed.

After school in Glee, Callie was singing a song while looking at me. It was pretty cute.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City__  
__I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty__  
__Yes you do Times Square can shine as bright as you__  
__I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance__  
__I'm right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen__  
__Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise__  
__I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me__  
__Oh, it's what you do to me__  
__Oh, it's what you do to me__  
__Oh, it's what you do to me__  
__What you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far__  
__But they've got planes and trains and cars__  
__I'd walk to you if I had no other way__  
__Our friends will all make fun of us__  
__But we'll just laugh along because__  
__We know that none of them have felt this way__  
__Delilah, I can promise you that buy the time that we get through__  
__The world will never ever be the same and you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me__  
__Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history__  
__Like I do, you'll know it's all because of you__  
__We can do whatever we want to__  
__Hey there Delilah here's to you this one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me__  
__Oh, it's what you do to me__  
__Oh, it's what you do to me__  
__Oh, it's what you do to me__  
__What you do to me_

I did feel that it would be nice to hear her sing some songs that weren't about me sometimes. She didn't need to serenade me every time.

After rehearsal was over, I decided to walk over to Lexa.

"Hey." I greeted her. "I was wondering if you wanted to get smoothies so we could talk."

"Is Callie going to be there?" She asked.

"I really wanted it to be just the two of us." I explained. "I wanted to get to know you better, and I need to do it without Callie as a buffer."

"Okay, sure." She replied.

"I need you to give me a ride." I told her.

The two of us then headed to the smoothie place and took a seat after we got our drinks.

"So there's just something that I needed to know." I admitted. "Don't take this the wrong way but do you still like Callie?"

"So that's why you wanted to bring me here." She stated. "You're jealous."

"I'm trying not to be jealous." I admitted. "I just can't help but feel insecure because I've never had to compete with anyone for Callie before, so can you please answer the question?"

"No, I don't still have feelings for Callie." She answered. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not even sure if I ever really did, which is probably why I cheated on her. You don't have to worry about competing with me for her affections."

"I guess there really isn't anything else we need to talk about." I declared.

"Yes there is." She replied. "What's your major?"

"Dance." I declared.

"You're still a dance major?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm working as a choreographer and I'm teaching a ballet class…which starts today…which I forgot about…" I admitted before I looked at my phone. "…which starts in 15 minutes. I need to go."

She drove me to the dance studio and I reported in. I was 2 minutes early. Something told me that I should have been earlier. I rushed into my studio where several young girls and one boy were waiting.

"Good afternoon, class my name is Miss Corcoran and I will be teaching you how to dance. Are there any questions?" I asked.

"Are you having a baby?" One of them asked me. I should have known that they would notice that my belly was large.

"Yes." I answered.

"How did it get in there?" Another asked.

"We're not here to talk about that. We're here to dance." I explained. I then began to lead them through the positions. As they practice, I couldn't help but sing to myself.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows _

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby I compare you to kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
And now that your rose is bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_There is so much a girl can tell you, so much she can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain _

_Baby I compare you to kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
And now that your rose is bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes I compare you to kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
And now that your rose is bloom  
A light hits the moon on the grey_

Once the class was done, I headed out to Lexa's car. Callie was not able to pick me up because she was going shopping with her mom for some reason.

"Thanks for waiting." I declared. "If there's anything that I can do to repay you, just let me know."

"There actually is something." She replied. "Do you know that cute little blonde in Glee, the other one I mean?"

"Rhea?" I questioned. "I don't know if she's interested."

"Does she already have a girlfriend?" She replied. "Damn it."

I didn't know how to tell her that Rhea might not like girls. To my knowledge, she had only shown interest in guys, but it didn't have to mean that she was straight. I had thought that I was straight before I met Callie.

When I got home, I found that Director Schuester and Danny were going to be joining us for dinner. My mom was in the kitchen and Danny was in the bathroom or something.

"Beth, there's something that I need to talk to you about." He replied.

"What's up?" I asked. "I just came back from teaching my class."

"It's not about that." He explained. "This is about your mother. I was going to ask her to marry me, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Do you think you could maybe wait like a week or two or even a month?" I asked. "I just want to make sure that this feels right and if I feel comfortable, I'll make sure to help you."

So there's a new character played Danielle Bradbery. Also Will wants to marry Shelby. The songs are "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor, "Roar" by Katy, "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's and "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Beth's Matchmaking

I began to prepare before school. I got dressed in a baby blue tee with a leather jacket, red maxi skirt and black tennis shoes. I decided to go talk to my mom about something that I wanted to say. I wasn't going to tell her about Director Schuester's intent, because it would ruin the surprise. Instead, there was something else.

"Can Callie spend the night here sometime?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with letting your girlfriend come over and do who knows what." She admitted.

"Mom, Callie is my _fiancée." _I pointed out. "Sooner or later, we're going to get married. We know need to know what it's like to live together and I think that spending the night together is a good place for us to start."

"Okay, fine, she can stay over tomorrow night." She agreed. "I'm still not a huge fan of this wedding idea."

"It's probably going to happen." I declared. It was true that we could potentially break up, but I didn't want to say it out loud because I knew that it could jinx us.

"We should get to school." She told me before we went out to her car.

Once we got to school, I took a seat next to Callie in Glee club and held her hand as my mom prepared us for the week.

"So this week we will be heading north of the border and picking up an artist who was around your age when she started performing." Mom stated. "Avril Lavigne started as someone record labels wanted to be an answer to all of the preppy pop stars in the market, but it wasn't something that she wanted to do, so she took control and eventually married another Canadian musician Chad Kroeger of Nickelback, whom she has two children with."

"I'll sing something." Lexa volunteered. Another thing that I needed to do was figure out if it was possible to get her and Rhea together.

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you I'm with you_

_Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you I'm with you _

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you I'm with you  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you oh I'm with you I'm with you _

So I decided to go to class on the grounds that I was going to help Rhea with her dancing. I probably could help her get a B in the class.

"So what do you think of the new girl Lexa?" I questioned.

"She's okay." She replied. That didn't really help that much. "I mean I don't really know her."

"Well do you think that maybe she's someone that you want to get to know?" I asked. I hoped that was subtle enough.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that." She responded. Maybe it was too subtle.

"Well do you think that maybe you want to hang out with her sometime?" I questioned. I started to wonder if I should just be blunt about it.

"Are you trying to set me and her up or something?" She inquired.

"No, no, okay I am." I declared. "She said that she liked you and I was trying to know if you were interested."

"Why didn't she ask me herself?" She replied.

"I imagine that she didn't want to embarrass herself by asking out someone who's only ever shown interest in boys."

"Well I had a fling with a girl at summer camp one year." She pointed out. "We never had sex, but we kissed a few times. I'm not going to say yes unless she wants to ask me out herself. I think this song gets my point across well."

_All this talking to you, I don't know what I'm to do  
I don't know where you stand what's inside of your head  
All this thinking of you, is that what you're doing too  
You're always on my mind, I talk about you all of the time _

_Don't waste another day, don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face just to show you how much I'm in it  
So open up your heart, help me to understand  
Please tell me who you are so I can show you who I am _

_Stop standing there, standing there  
And stop acting like you don't care  
And stop being scared, being scared  
Stop acting like you don't care _

_So don't waste another day, don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face just to show you how much I'm in it  
So open up your heart, help me to understand  
Please tell me who you are so I can show you who I am _

_So don't waste another day, don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face just to show you how much I'm in it  
So open up your heart, help me to understand  
Please tell me who you are so I can show you who I am who I am who I am who I am _

From there, I decided that I should probably give the message to Lexa. I figured the best time would be at lunch.

I began to look for her, but couldn't immediately find her, so I got in line next to Alexis and Tim.

"So what's going on with you guys these days?" I asked. We hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together, especially since I wasn't in the dance class really anymore and didn't really hang out after school anymore either.

"I went out on a date with that guy from Vocal Adrenaline." She answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I responded.

"That's the same thing that I asked her." Tim replied. "I think it's a mistake."

"I'm allowed to date whoever else I want and I'm not even looking for anything serious." She explained.

"Well if you're sure of the consequences, I won't stop you." I declared. "So have you seen Lexa? I need to talk to her."

"She's right there at the front of the line." Alexis stated. I didn't want to get out of the line because I was still hungry and the school actually had pretty good food.

Once I was out of the line, I went over to Lexa.

"So did you talk to her?" She asked. Hello would have worked too.

"Yes I talked to her and she said that you have to be the one to ask her out yourself." I answered.

"Well thanks for talking to her." She replied before taking a bite out of her apple. "Any advice on how to ask her out?"

"Go up to her and say you want to go on a date with her." I instructed. It was really was that easy.

After school, I decided to take Callie to one of the practice rooms to give her a more private performance and tell her the news about tomorrow night.

_First glance you nearly made my jaw drop, first dance and you were looking so hot  
Held hands I moved in for a lip lock, don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
First taste like honey you were so yum, can't wait for a second cause it's so fun  
Third base, I'm headed for a homerun, don't stop baby, don't stop baby_

_Now hold on tight to this roller coaster ride  
And if you're loving this just give me one kiss cause you aint seen nothing yet  
And just let go if you don't we'll never know  
So if you're loving this just give me one more kiss cause you aint seen nothing yet_

_My place you showed up with flowers, your face could stare at it for hours  
I can't wait to see your superpowers don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
Your car I'm sitting right beside, a rockstar in everything that you do  
My heart is ready for the next move don't stop baby, don't stop baby_

_Now hold on tight to this roller coaster ride  
And if you're loving this just give me one kiss cause you aint seen nothing yet  
And just let go if you don't we'll never know  
So if you're loving this just give me one more kiss cause you aint seen nothing yet_

_Yeah, yeah not yet, yeah, yeah not yet yeah, yeah not yet  
Cause you aint seen nothing yet  
Yeah, yeah not yet, yeah, yeah not yet yeah, yeah not yet  
Cause you aint seen nothing yet _

"By the way, my mom said that you could spend the night tomorrow." I added.

So on the next night, Callie came over to my house with some pizza and caffeine-free soda.

"Thank you for letting spend the night, Miss Corcoran." She told my mom.

"I'll make a bed up for you in the guestroom." Mom replied.

"We're supposed to sleep in the same bed." I pointed out. "We need the chance to be ready for this."

"Are you sure that you really want to get married?" Mom asked.

"Yes, we're sure." Callie replied. "It might be a mistake, but we should get a chance to make it."

"Does your mom feel the same way?" Mom inquired.

"She thinks that we should get the chance to get married." Callie stated.

"Alright, you can sleep in the same room, but I want you to keep the door open until you fall asleep." Mom compromised. I seriously didn't know why people didn't want us to have sex. I get that she didn't want to walk in on us, but that could be remedied by knocking.

From there, the two of us decided to change into our pajamas. I was just wearing a large men's shirt, emphasis on the large and she wore a long-sleeved tee with shorts.

"You know you shouldn't let anyone tell you that you don't look sexy." She commented. "In fact, I would say that just looking at you succeeds in turning me on."

_Oh baby__  
__You're so good to me_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around__  
__I wanna put your hand in my pocket it's pleasure aloud__  
__I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound__  
__I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in__  
__You can't get out_

_You make so hot, I just wanna drop__  
__You're so ridiculous I can barely stop__  
__I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream__  
__You're so fabulous, you're so good to me__  
__You're so good to me, baby, baby__  
__You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently always I know__  
__Hold me, love me don't ever go__  
__Oh, oh, oh yeah_

_You make so hot, I just wanna drop__  
__You're so ridiculous I can barely stop__  
__I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream__  
__You're so fabulous, you're so good to me__  
__You're so good to me, baby, baby__  
__You're so good to me, baby, baby__  
__You're so good_

"You know something that we should discuss is what to name our daughter." She stated.

"I really haven't put much thought into names yet." I admitted. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I have a couple. There's Brooke, Sadie, Jenna, Roxanne, Petal, Nadine, Xena, Buffy, Elena, and Kara." She listed.

"Okay, I don't really have any idea how I am going to choose from any of those." I admitted.

"Well I think that all and all, it should be your decision as to what you name her." She stated.

On Friday, we prepared a group song. We were continuing to practice because Regionals was coming up soon.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, that's the way it is

_Chill out whatcha yelling for__  
__Lay back it's all been done before__  
__And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_I like you the way you are__  
__When we're driving in your car__  
__When you're talking to me one-on-one but you've become_

_Somebody else around everyone else__  
__You're watching your back like you can't relax__  
__You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated__  
__I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, it's getting me frustrated__  
__Life's like this you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into__  
__Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you faking__  
__No, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for__  
__Lay back it's all been done before__  
__And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_Somebody else around everyone else__  
__You're watching your back like you can't relax__  
__You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated__  
__I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, it's getting me frustrated__  
__Life's like this you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into__  
__Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you faking__  
__No, no, no_

After rehearsal, Jackson came up to me.

"So I changed my mind. I do want to be in the baby's life." He told me.

There's a bit of a shocker. What is Beth going to say? Also it looks like Rhea and Lexa are going to get together. The songs are "I'm With You", "Stop Standing There", 'You Aint Seen Nothing Yet", "Hot" and "Complicated". Please don't forget to review.


	13. Beth's Fix

"This week we will be covering a period in the 60s where the US shores opened to foreign music." Mom stated. "This brings us to what is commonly referred to as The British Invasion. During the time, groups such as The Kinks, The Hollies, The Animals, The Rolling Stones and of course The Beatles entered the US for the first time."

"So do you know what we're doing for Regionals?" Rhea asked.

"Yes, but that's not for a few weeks and I'm not going to reveal it until then." Mom answered. "This week we will be focusing on The British Invasion. Of course not everything about the movement was British. Did you know one of the biggest songs of the British Invasion was actually an American folk song? This was a number one hit for The Animals."

_There is a house in New Orleans__  
__They call the rising sun__  
__And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy__  
__And God I know I'm one_

_My mother was a tailor__  
__Sewed my new blue jeans__  
__My father was a gambling man__  
__Down in New Orleans_

_Now the only thing a gambler needs__  
__Is a suitcase and trunk__  
__And the only time he's satisfied__  
__Is when he's on a drug_

_Oh mother tell your children__  
__Not to do what I have done__  
__Spend your life in sin and misery__  
__In the house of the rising sun_

_Well I've got one foot on the platform__  
__The other foot on the train__  
__I'm going back to New Orleans__  
__To wear that ball and chain_

_Well there is a house in New Orleans__  
__They call the rising sun__  
__And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy__  
__And God I know I'm one_

_And God I know I'm one__  
__And God I know I'm one_

Later in the day, Callie and I were making out, but I couldn't help but notice that she had a look of distress on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that Isobel and Arthur are going through relationship troubles and I don't know what to do about it." She admitted.

"Do you know what they're fighting over?" I questioned.

"I think it was because he didn't like the script that she was working on." She explained.

"Well has she thought that maybe the script is bad? Have you seen it? I mean not everything she writes is going to be a masterpiece."

"I guess I can take a look at it, but I don't want to hurt her feelings if it sucks." Callie admitted.

"Well sometimes you need to be honest with people." I pointed out. "What would you do if you made a really bad drawing and no one told you about it? You'd be doing more damage by not telling her the truth."

"I guess you're right." She admitted before she pulled out a script from her bag. "But maybe you should do it. I'm pretty that being pregnant gives the right to be brutally honest."

"I'm not her best friend though." I pointed out. "It'll mean more coming from you."

"Why do you have to be right?" She asked. "Fine, I'll read it tonight, but it means that we won't be able to do anything together."

"We don't have to do something together every night." I told her. "If you read it, you'll know if it really is a bad script or if it's just him being a jerk."

I decided that it would be a good idea to hang out with Alexis and Tim after school since we hadn't really done anything in a while.

However, before I got the chance, I came across Jackson.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I told you that I wanted to be in our baby's life and you didn't say anything." He stated.

"Maybe I didn't want to say anything." I replied. "Look Jackson, I gave you the choice and you said no. I didn't say that you could change your mind. I'm not going to let you keep doing this to me."

_When we fighting in the streets with our children and our feet__  
__When tomorrow's the day worship we'll be gone__  
__And the man who spurred us on, setting judgment of our own__  
__Laid aside and the shotgun sings the song_

_I tip my hat to the new constitution, take a bow for the new revolution__  
__Smile and grin at the change all around pick up my guitar and play__  
__Just like yesterday and I get on my knees and pray__  
__We don't get fooled again_

_And nothing in the street looks any different to me__  
__And the slogans are of face of pride oh pride__  
__And the partying on the left is now partying on the right__  
__And the fields of gold no longer hold the night_

_I tip my hat to the new constitution, take a bow for the new revolution__  
__Smile and grin at the change all around pick up my guitar and play__  
__Just like yesterday and I get on my knees and pray__  
__We don't get fooled again_

_Meet the new boss, same as the old boss _

I then went to find Alexis and Tim. We headed to the smoothie shop and I noticed that Tim didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tim's having some relationship trouble with Xander." Alexis stated. "It's going to be fine."

"Maybe you should sing to him." I suggested. "Music always makes everything better."

"I don't know what to sing to him." Tim stated.

"Well we're doing British Invasion songs this week, so that narrows it down a little." Alexis pointed out.

"You just have to find a song that says what you want to say to him." I added. "You know we should go and do something fun. How about we go bowling?"

We headed to the bowling alley and signed up for a game, which involved putting money in a machine. I rolled the first ball and got a strike.

"So what's Callie doing tonight?" Alexis asked.

"She's reading over Isobel's new script which her boyfriend didn't like." I explained. "She's trying to see if it's actually bad or he is just a jerk."

The next day in school, I was wearing a blue cotton jacket with a floral maternity tunic and black leggings, Tim started to sing. It wasn't quite the song I had in mind. I was not even sure what it meant.

_It's the time of the season when love runs high  
In this time, give it to me easy and let me try with pleasured hands  
To take you in the sun to promised lands  
To show you everyone it's the time of the season for loving _

_What's your name, who's your daddy, is he rich like me  
Has he taken any time to show you what you need to live  
Tell it to me slowly, tell you what  
I really want to know it's the time of the season for loving _

_What's your name, who's your daddy, is he rich like me  
Has he taken any time to show you what you need to live  
Tell it to me slowly, tell you what  
I really want to know it's the time of the season for loving _

"So I just wanted to say that that song was for my boyfriend." Tim replied. I still couldn't understand why you dedicate that to someone. It seemed something that some hippie wrote while they were tripping on acid. The lyrics didn't make any sense and that weird drum kick was kind of distracting.

After rehearsal was over, I went to my locker with Callie.

"So what did you think of the script?" I asked.

"It's bad." I remarked. "The plot doesn't make any sense. It seems like she was tripping on acid while she was writing it."

At that point, I noticed Isobel standing behind with a look of shock on her face.

"It's good to know that you think so highly off me." She stated before she walked away.

"Isobel, wait." Callie called after her.

So I couldn't help but notice that Isobel didn't come to rehearsal after school. Callie took me to her house to see if she was okay before we went out to dinner.

No one answered the doorbell before I realized that it was unlocked. I couldn't help but think it was weird.

"Her car's here." Callie stated. "Let's just go inside."

I knew it was a bad inside but we went upstairs. She went down the hall and to Isobel's room.

"BETH, CALL 911" She shouted. I took out my phone and called the number before heading down into the room to Isobel was unconscious on the floor. She seemed to still be breathing and apparently we found her just in time. She had overdosed on pills and had to have her stomach pumped, but it seemed like she was okay to be okay for now. I did have a feeling that she wouldn't be in school for a while.

"I guess you don't want to go out anymore." I stated.

"I can't believe what happened." She remarked through her tears. Do you think that she did it on purpose?"

"We won't know until she wakes up and we can talk to her." I declared.

At that point, a short Hispanic woman in a blue dress and heels came over to us.

"How is she?" She asked Callie.

"She's going to be okay." Callie answered. "She's asleep right now."

She then gave Callie a hug and one to me as well.

"This is my girlfriend, Beth." Callie introduced.

"You two saved her life." The woman stated. I couldn't help but feel good knowing that. She then headed to her daughter's room.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Callie asked.

"I think it would probably just be best to wait." I declared before I began to sing.

_When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my honor of darkness, she is standing there in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom let it be _

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be_

_And when the brokenhearted people living in the word agree  
There will be answer let it be  
And though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be answer let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Yeah There will be an answer  
Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Yeah There will be an answer  
Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be_

The following morning, Mom was tasked when the job of telling everyone about it.

"So as some of you already know, Isobel overdosed on some pills yesterday." She explained. "She's alive, but she's going to spend the next four to six weeks in rehab. I think her family would really like it if we kept her in our prayers."

I couldn't help but wonder what it must have been like for her mother. I didn't know how I would feel if I found out my daughter had overdosed. I couldn't help but thank God that she was alright. We were going back today to see if she was awake.

We skipped Glee club and I had someone fill in for me for my class, so we wouldn't miss out on visiting hours. We found that she was awake in bed.

"Hi." Callie stated.

"My mom said that you found me." She declared.

"Izzy, you didn't try to kill yourself because of what I said, did you?" Callie questioned.

"No. I wasn't trying to kill myself." She stated. "I just wanted to feel better. My mom's sending me to rehab."

"You know it's for the best." I said. "You need to get better."

"Just make sure that you don't blow it at Regionals." Isobel replied.

Once we were out of the hospital, Callie began to speak.

"So what happened yesterday made me realize how easy it is to lose someone." She declared. "I never want to lose you Beth. Please always stay with me."

_Childhood living is easy to do__  
__The things you wanted I bought them for you__  
__Graceless fellow you know who I am__  
__You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away__  
__Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie__  
__I have my freedom but I don't have much time__  
__Faith has been broken, tears must be cried__  
__Let's do some living before we die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away__  
__Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday__  
__Wild horses couldn't drag me away__  
__Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday_

"I promise I'll stay." I declared.

So this chapter turned out to be more dramatic than some of the others. The important thing is that Isobel is okay, but you won't be seeing her for a while. The songs are "House of the Rising Sun" by The Animals, "Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Who, "Time of the Season" by The Zombies, "Let It Be" by The Beatles and "Wild Horses" by The Rolling Stones. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Beth's Party

This week was Regionals. It was the next big competition, but not the big one. Still we would have to win it to make it to the big one. I was confident that we would make it there because we had my mom as a coach. She had a track record of national championships. She was about to announce the set list as soon as we got to class.

Isobel was still in rehab, but no one expected her to be ready for Regionals. I had no idea what a substance abuse treatment program was like, so I had no idea what she was going through at the moment. Callie hadn't heard any news.

I decided to go see Alexis at her locker. I knew that she would be excited because what was also coming up this week. I wasn't the kind of person to forget my friends' birthdays.

"So do you know what you're doing for your birthday?" I asked.

"My parents are letting me have a party." She answered. "I'm kind of excited about this. I'm going to be 16. I get to drive and I guess I can get a job, and…well that's pretty much it, but it sounds like it will be cool. So has your mom decided what we were going to do for Regionals?"

"She was actually going to announce the set list as soon as we got to Glee club." I explained. "So we should probably head there. So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Honestly, I would just be happy if you're there." She answered.

We walked into the classroom and I took a seat next to Callie, who grabbed my hand. It always felt good to hold her hand in mine in the morning. I gave my fiancée a big smile as my mom walked into the room.

"Good morning, everyone. To answer your questions, yes I have the set list for Regionals. To start things off, Lexa will be singing 'Pages' by 3 Doors Down. It will be followed by Tim and Alexis singing 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' by Meghan Trainor and John Legend. Finally Beth will sing 'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten." She explained. So it looked like I was going to be singing another solo. I was glad about it. I knew that there was a bit of favoritism, but I wasn't going to argue with it.

During lunch, I sat with Callie. I did like being able to eat whatever I wanted even though I still didn't crave food that was high in fat. The school didn't really serve food that was high in fat anyway.

"So do you want to come to Alexis's birthday party with me?" I questioned.

"Sure, I guess I can." She responded. "You know it feels like it's been a lot longer than two weeks."

"I know it feels like it's been forever since we talked last." I admitted. I wasn't sure why it had because I hadn't even gained any weight. "So I was trying to find a song to the birthday girl."

"I hear that 'Happy Birthday' works fine." She quipped.

"No, it doesn't. It's one of the tritest songs there is." I argued. "It's a kid's song. I want to sing something that she would actually enjoy hearing."

"I'm sure that you'll find something wonderful because you always do." She assured me.

On Friday night, I headed to her party wearing a purple maternity blouse and black maxi skirt with purple flats. I wasn't sure if it was the most appropriate thing for the party, but it was what I was going to where. I decided to head to the stage and take the microphone.

"So I wanted to make sure to wish Alexis a happy birthday." I stated. "I thought that this song would be perfect for my best friend."

_Sometimes you think that you're fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make on your own  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk all alone _

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That you helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart  
And believe in the gift of a friend, the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down shattering to the ground, you, you feel alone  
You don't know which way to go, there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone _

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That you helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart  
And believe in when you believe in when you believe in the gift of a friend, the gift of a friend_

A little bit later, Alexis and I went to the bathroom

"So what did you think of the song that I sang you?" I asked.

"I loved it." She replied.

"That's good." I stated.

"No, I really loved it." She said before she grabbed and kissed my lips.

"Alexis, you can't do that. I'm engaged." I stated. "Please tell me that you didn't do that. It could ruin our friendship. You can't like me. You have to like someone else. You have to."

I grabbed my head. I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"Beth, I'm sorry, but calm down. Just calm down." Alexis said. "Breathe. Think of the baby and breathe."

I took some deep breaths. I hoped that I would be okay.

"So that was a bad idea." She remarked. "How about we never speak of that again."

"That's probably a good idea." I agreed.

On Saturday, we were at the competition. I decided not to tell Callie about it because it really wasn't that big of a deal and I didn't want her to be mad at Alexis.

We were going last and the first group was somewhere called Westerville High. I was pretty sure that they were in Westerville.

_With your wine-stained lips, yeah you're nothing but trouble__  
__Cold to the touch but you're warm as the devil__  
__I gave all my heart but you won't heal my soul__  
__You tasted a break and I can't get more_

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love__  
__But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love__  
__You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love__  
__But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me__  
__I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me_

_Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong__  
__Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong__  
__Gave you my heart but you took my soul_

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love__  
__But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love__  
__You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love__  
__But I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me__  
__I'm trying to break the chains but the chains only break me_

You know looking at the performance, I kind of thought that they were lip-syncing, but they couldn't have been doing that because it would be against the rules. It really looked like they were, but they probably weren't. I wasn't sure why anyone would think that it was a good idea to lip-sync in such an important competition. I supposed the most logical explanation was that I was seeing things.

I watched as Lexa headed out to the stage. I was wearing a blue short-sleeved dress. It didn't do the best job at concealing my bump, but I was confident that my singing would be good enough to distract people from the fact that I was pregnant. I could tell that Lexa was really excited to be performing in the competition. I hoped that my mom had made the right choice when she had chosen her for the solo, but she had a good voice, so it was probably a good idea and my mom knew what she was doing.

_What happens to a man when he spills his heart on a page and  
He watches his words flow then, his feelings lie on the page alone  
There waiting for someone who cares to read them  
To open their eyes to see them, to see if they can make his thoughts their own_

_To find that maybe life's not perfect  
Maybe it's not worth what he gives away_

_You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
So you conceal your feelings inside yourself and wander through my heart  
Letting you see through me, now only consumes me  
Forget your pain and watch me fall apart _

_What happens to a soul when it's trapped inside his emotions  
And all of these words he's spoken, they bind him to the life he's left behind  
And every new step he takes, he knows that he might not make it  
To all of these dreams that he has yet to find _

_But maybe life's not worth  
But maybe it's not worth what he gives away_

_You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
So you conceal your feelings inside yourself and wander through my heart  
Letting you see through me, now only consumes me  
Forget your pain and watch me fall apart _

_As I fall apart _

I didn't know what I was worried about because I could tell that she killed that song. She was awesome. I would have liked it if Callie got a chance to sing. I then had an idea. I decided to grab her while Tim and Alexis headed out to the stage to sing. I was pretty sure that the song would work as a duet. I really wanted the chance to sing with her at one of these events and I knew that our voices sounded good together. Alexis then started to sing and play the guitar while Tim played the piano.

_I found myself dreaming of silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows  
We were walking on moonlight and you held me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

_I woke up in tears with by my side, a breath of relief and I realized  
No that we're not promised tomorrow_

_**So I'm gonna love like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
Cause we'll never know when we run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you **_

**In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything, the truth is you never know  
So I'll kiss you longer babe, any chance that I get  
**_**I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets**_

**So let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone, no we're not promised tomorrow**

_**So I'm gonna love like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
Cause we'll never know when we run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you **_

I couldn't believe how good they sounded together. If I didn't know that he was gay, I wouldn't believe it after hearing the song. I then grabbed Callie's hand and told her that we were going to sing the song as a duet. I started the song off.

_Like a small boat on the ocean  
Sending big waves into motion  
Like how a single word can make a heart open  
I may only have one match but I can make an explosion_

**And all those songs I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time **

_**This is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on, no stopping right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me **_

**Losing friends and I'm losing sleep, everybody's worried about me  
In too deep, say I'm in too deep  
It's been two years, I miss my home, but there's a fire burning in my bones  
And I still believe, yeah I still believe **

_And all those songs I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time _

_**This is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on, no stopping right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me **_

_Yeah I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

I hugged her as soon as we were done before we walked off the stage. As soon as we were off, I gave her a kiss.

Not long after, we were on the stage as we waited for the results. The judge called out the third place team first and then we found out that we had won again. We were going to Nationals.

So this story is back at least for now. Alexis kissed Beth, but it doesn't look like anything is going to come of that. The songs are "Gift of a Friend" by Demi and "Chains" by Nick Jonas. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Beth's Choreography

As my mom's wedding grew closer, I couldn't help but think that I wanted my biological mother to be there. I wanted the woman who had given birth to me there. There was just one problem. I had no idea who she was. She might have been dead for all that I knew. I still needed to find out. I wanted to know who she was. I wondered if I could ask my mom about it. Would she tell me if I asked her?

Another thing that I needed to start working on this week was my choreography of the senior recital. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do with that. I couldn't help but wonder how they felt about being choreographed by a pregnant sophomore who can't do any dancing of her own. It was kind of weird to be honest. I just knew that I needed to go over there.

I walked over to the room. I was wearing a pink camisole and black tulle skirt. Movement wasn't the easiest thing considering that I was 8 months pregnant. I really wanted to have the baby already. I hoped that I would be a good mother. I hadn't looked into any parenting books. I probably should have been looking into it.

When I got there, they didn't look too enthused.

"Okay, I want to start with a more upbeat number." I explained. "Let's get some dancing done while I sing it."

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah, cause it's goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on, yeah_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying ayo, gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying ayo, baby, let's go_  
_Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up like it's dynamite_  
_Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all like, I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I rove around like, I'm gonna be the last one landing_

_Cause I, I believe it and I, I just want it all, I just want it all_  
_I'm gonna put my hands in the air, H-hands in the air_  
_Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying ayo, gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying ayo, baby, let's go_  
_Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up like it's dynamite_  
_Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, We gon' light it up like it's dynamite_

After a few minutes of rehearsal, everyone had to go to class. I personally thought that it went really well, but I didn't know what they thought.

Later my mom was doing her lecture in Glee club.

"This week we will be all about having fun." Mom stated. "We are going to be performing party songs and I want to see you guys let loose a bit. Have some fun and do some dancing."

"Can I sing something?" Tim asked. Mom stepped aside so he could take the floor. He grabbed a microphone and began to sing. It was a very old song. I hadn't heard it in a long time but I could see someone partying to it. Sometimes the classics were the best. It was better than today's music.

_Do you remember the 21st night of September  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders while chasing the clouds away  
Our hearts were ringing, in the key that our souls were singing.  
As we danced in the night, remember how the stars stole the night away_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya, dancing in September  
Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day  
Ba de ya de ya de ya, a de ya de ya de ya, da de ya de ya de ya de ya_

_Love bells was ringing, our souls were singing  
Do you remember, never a cloudy day_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya, dancing in September  
Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day  
Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya, dancing in September  
Ba de ya, golden dreams were shinny days  
Ba de ya de ya de ya, na de ya de ya de ya, ba de ya de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya, ba de ya de ya de ya, ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

"So how is the choreography going?" Alexis asked me in the hallway.

"Well I'm pretty sure that they don't like having me as a choreographer." I answered. "I was assigned to do it, so there is nothing that anyone can do about it. It's too bad that I can't show them how good I can dance."

"Well don't you have some videos that you could that you could show them that show how good you are?" She suggested.

"I actually think that I do." I remarked. "So I do think we need to talk about the kiss. What happened there?"

"I don't even know." She responded. "I just knew that I really wanted to kiss you, even though you're with Callie."

"Well do you like girls or something?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She answered. At that point, I noticed Isobel walk by us in the hall. "I didn't know that she was out of rehab."

"I guess she is." I declared before I walked over to her. "Does Callie know that you are back?"

"I haven't the chance to tell her yet." She remarked. "Though I did find out one of the reasons why I was using drugs."

"Why?" I inquired.

"I was repressing my homosexuality." She answered. I blinked and blushed a little bit. "Yeah, I am gay and I know that now. Some of the activities that we did helped me realize that. I also got some writing done. I'm not sure how good it is, but I did some."

"Well I heard that rehab is a good place to get work done." I stated.

"It is. A lot of writers and musicians have finished works in rehab. I'm just glad that I am not dependent on drugs anymore. My mom wasn't thrilled by the conclusion that I came to, but she's just glad that I'm alive." She explained.

"Well you should sing a song to celebrate in Glee." I suggested before I went to class.

Later in the day, that was what she was doing. In fact Callie was singing with her.

_All the girls on the block knocking at my door  
Wanna know what it is to make the boys want more_

_Is your lover playing on your side , says he loves you but he aint got time  
Here's the answer come and get it at a knocked down price  
_**Full of honey just to make him sweet, crystal balling just to help him see  
What he's been missing so come and get it while you've still got the time **

_Get your boy on his knees repeat after me say_

"_**Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken one drop should be enough  
Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic and it's called black magic"  
"Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken, it'll keep you up all night  
Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic and it's called black magic"**_

_All the girls on the block knocking at my door  
Wanna know what it is to make the boys want more  
_**All the girls on the block knocking at my door  
Wanna know what it is to make the boys want more**

"_**Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken one drop should be enough  
Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic and it's called black magic"  
"Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken, it'll keep you up all night  
Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic and it's called black magic"**_

I then thought about something. Isobel was gay and Alexis had kissed me. Maybe I could get the two of them together. I should talk to Callie about it. We were having another sleepover so we could get used to living together after we got married.

"So did you and talk Isobel have a chance to talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she told me that she was gay." She responded. "I didn't ask her if she had any feelings for me."

"I imagine that she doesn't." I replied. I hoped that she didn't because we didn't need any of that. Our relationship was already complicated enough. Come to think of it, there was a lot of dating in the glee club. I could not believe that everyone in the club seemed to be dating someone else in the club. I then jumped as I felt the baby kick me.

"Did she just kick?" Callie asked. I nodded. She then lifted my shirt to rub my bare belly. "So what do you think of the name Samantha?"

"It sounds good to me." I agreed. I hadn't thought about anything regarding names. I really hadn't thought of the baby much at all since I had so much to do right now. "So there's something that I want to talk to you about. Please don't get mad when I ask you this, but would you mind taking my last name when we get married?"

"You mean like hyphenated?" She inquired.

"No, I mean just taking my name." I declared. "I don't like the idea of hyphenating and I've always really liked the way that my name sounded and Callie Corcoran does have a nice ring to it."

"I've never thought about changing my name." She remarked. "I guess I can think about it."

"Well you don't have to change your name if you don't want to." I pointed out.

"Don't you think it's kind of selfish to want to keep your name just because it sounds better?" She inquired with a raised voice.

"It really seems like you want to say no. Just say no." I yelled.

"I said that I would think about it!" She retorted.

"Okay, break it up, you two." My mom interrupted as she stood between us. "You shouldn't fight about us something like this. You need to hug right now."

"I'll think about it." Callie responded after she wrapped her arms around me. I figured that it would be a good idea to change the subject.

"So I was wondering how you would feel about trying to set up Isobel with Alexis." I stated.

"Do you even know if Alexis would go for that?" She responded in surprise.

"I don't, but I think it's worth a try." I answered.

"Well maybe it's something that we can try later." Callie replied. "Isobel just got out of rehab. I don't think that she should start dating yet unless she wants to."

"So Mom, do you have any videos of me dancing that I can show to the seniors to show them that I can dance?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom stated. I hoped that it would be a recent video and not one from when I was a kid. I would have to watch it before I showed it to anyone. Well I might let Callie see it. I decided that we would watch it together after dinner and it happened to be the winter recital.

After we were, we began to sing together.

We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
That you can't knock us down  
The change is coming it's our time now

_Hey everybody loses it everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes__  
__And hey yeah I know what you're going through don't let it get the best of you__  
__You'll make it out alive_

**Oh people like us we gotta stick together****  
****Keep your head up nothing lasts forever****  
****Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten****  
****It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**_Oh, oh, oh we are all misfits living in a world on fire_**_**  
**_**_Oh, oh, oh Singing for the people like us, the people like us_**_**  
**_**_Oh, oh, oh you just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_**_**  
**_**_Oh, oh, oh, singing for the people like us, the people like us _**

_They can't do nothing to you__  
_**They can't do nothing to me****  
**_This is the life we choose__  
_**This is the life that we lead****  
**_So throw your fists in the air__  
_**Come out, come out if you dare****  
****_Tonight we're gonna change forever_**

_Everybody loses it__  
__Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

**Oh people like us we gotta stick together****  
****Keep your head up nothing lasts forever****  
****Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten****  
****It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**_Oh, oh, oh we are all misfits living in a world on fire_**_**  
**_**_Oh, oh, oh Singing for the people like us, the people like us_**_**  
**_**_Oh, oh, oh you just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_**_**  
**_**_Oh, oh, oh, singing for the people like us, the people like us _**

The following day, I decided to show the video to the seniors and they seemed to be impressed by it, especially because I was pregnant while doing it. I was glad that they were going to listen to me. It looked like I would be able to choreograph the spring recital without having any problems. _  
_

So Beth and Callie had a fight and Isobel is also out of rehab. Will she and Alexis get together? The songs are "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz, "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire, "Black Magic" by Little Mix, and "People Like Us" by Kelly Clarkson. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Beth's Surprise

One thing that I couldn't help but wonder was Callie and I should set a wedding date. Sometime during the summer would probably work best. It would give me time to lose at least some of the baby weight and it would probably be after my mom and Director Schuester's own wedding. It was probably something that I needed to talk to my fiancée about. Another thing that we needed to discuss was attire. I hated the idea of women in tuxes. I mean gay men didn't wear dresses when they got married. At least to my knowledge they didn't.

I went to school wearing a simple black dress and flats. I wasn't aiming for anything fancy. I really didn't have to look good during the last few weeks of this pregnancy. I really was anticipating the end because I would be able to dance again at least a little bit after the first week. Since I mostly did ballet as opposed to faster-paced style of dance, I had it a little bit easier. I would need to start dieting after I had the baby. Of course losing weight wouldn't be the easiest thing since I would have a kid to take care of.

My mom decided to introduce the week by singing a song. I was pretty sure that I was able to guess it by that.

_I knew you were, you were gonna come for me  
And here you are but you better choose carefully  
Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything _

_Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic, boy you should know what you're falling for  
Do you dare to do this cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for ready for a perfect storm a perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, cause once you're mine there's no going back _

_Mark my words, this love will make you levitate  
Like a bird, like a bird without a cage  
But down to Earth if you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby , it's a yes or a no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me, give it all to me, give it all to me _

_So you wanna play with magic, boy you should know what you're falling for  
Do you dare to do this cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for ready for a perfect storm a perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, cause once you're mine there's no going back _

"This week, we will be covering the music of someone who started out as Katherine Hudson. Before Katy Perry was a pop singer, she began her career as a Christian singer. Yes, Katy Perry used to be a Christian singer as shocking as it is to believe." Mom explained.

I hadn't really picked out any songs that I wanted to do. I actually had to get up to go to the bathroom. This baby was really pressing on my bladder. It was pretty embarrassing to have to keep leaving class to go to the bathroom. It would have made sense for me to just stay home until the baby was born, but unfortunately students didn't get maternity leave. I didn't understand why I couldn't just have my mom bring my homework to me. The worst part was I was still two weeks away from giving birth which meant that I had two more weeks of hell to go through.

I met up with Callie so we could walk to class together, provided that I wouldn't have to make any more stops at the bathroom.

"So you don't look so good." She commented.

"I hate this." I declared. "I wanna go home and not come back until the baby is born, but the school won't let me do that and I hate how moody I'm being right now."

"Don't be. It's part of being pregnant. I do think that you are going to like having a kid." She responded. "Sure it's going to hurt like hell, and you might lose some sleep, but having a kid sounds like it'll be awesome."

"I don't even know what I'm going to do after I have the baby." I admitted. "What am I going to do about school?"

"My mom can take care of her while we're at school." She explained. "We just won't have too much of a social life."

"I guess that will work." I said before the baby kicked. "Samantha, can you please just let me get through a day at school? Please. That's all I am asking."

"Maybe she'll calm down if I sing to her?" Callie suggested.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in  
Do you ever feel already buried deep, six under feet scream but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July _

_Cause baby you're a firework, come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go ah, ah, ah as you shoot across the sky, aye, aye  
Baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst  
Make them go ah, ah, ah, you're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom even bright than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you, and now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework, come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go ah, ah, ah as you shoot across the sky, aye, aye  
Baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst  
Make them go ah, ah, ah, you're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom even bright than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom even bright than the moon, moon, moon_

"That was great." I told her.

Later in the day, Alexis and I were at the mall. We were looking for a crib because I couldn't have a baby in the house without one. I knew that everyone was staring at me. I basically did have a bowling ball inside of my belly.

"So was there a song that you were going to sing this week?" I asked her as we made it to the baby store?

"I was actually going to sing one of Katy Perry's lesser hits." She declared. "Though, I'm not going to sing it here in the mall because that would be weird."

"Well it would get people to stop looking at me." I pointed out.

"There is good news." She remarked.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"After you have the baby, you can bring her here and no one will notice because they're just think that you're pushing your little sister around." She told me.

"That doesn't make me feel better." I declared.

"I didn't say that it would." She replied as she stopped in front of crib. "So how do you like this one?"

"I guess it'll work." I responded. I really didn't even know what I was looking for in a crib. I supposed that I just wanted something comfortable that Samantha could sleep in. I really did hope that I was having a girl because I would how to be a better parent to a girl than a boy. I didn't know what I would do with a son to be honest.

The next day at school, Alexis was singing her song.

_Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
You said move on, where do I go  
I guess second best is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you What you would do  
If You were the one who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're the best and yes I do regret how I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned, I touched I was burned and I'm thinking you should know _

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you What you would do  
If You were the one who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Your eyes, looking into your eyes, I want you all through  
And bust in the door and take me away me away, no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay _

After school, Callie and I were going to be setting up the crib together.

"So this looks like it might be kind of hard." I declared.

"Well she is going to need somewhere to sleep." Callie pointed out. "And a regular bed won't work because she could get out of it."

"I know." I declared. "I never thought that I would be doing this eight months ago."

"Well most people don't plan on getting pregnant." She remarked. "So what excites you most about having a kid?"

"Well I do like the idea of being able to teach her how to dress and put on makeup." I admitted. "So would you want to breastfeed by any chance?"

"Can I even do that?" She asked.

"There are pills that allow you to lactate." I explained. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I guess I can try it out." She agreed. "So it is true that breastfeeding makes your boobs bigger?"

"Well I imagine that they would be." I replied. "Though I don't have a problem with the way that your breasts look now."

"Well I want to know what it would be like to have bigger boobs and this is a natural way." She stated.

"Well you shouldn't do it unless you actually want to feed Samantha." I told her. "I'm already going to do it."

"Like I said, I'll try it out." She repeated. "So I wonder if we're going to be able to have much sex after you have the baby."

"Well is recommended that we wait a little while." I stated. "I imagine my vagina would need to heal from the childbirth even though I haven't actually checked anything about it. I guess we'll just have to see about doing before the birth."

"How about now?" She asked.

"That can be arranged." I declared.

Half an hour later, we were both naked underneath a blanket.

"We still have to put this crib together." I pointed out.

"You know I think you're perfect as you are now and I think you'll also be perfect after you have the baby." She said.

"Well you're pretty amazing yourself." I countered. "So what do you want to do about a wedding date?"

"Let's wait to decide on that until after Samantha is born." Callie stated.

The following day we were working on a group performance in Glee. I was singing the lead.

_There's a stranger in my bed, , there's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar, DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque, this a hickey or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed, oh well  
It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night we went streaking in the park skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage a trois  
Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop op, whoa  
This Friday night do it all again this Friday night do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots, don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car, chandelier is on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress, warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale, that was such an epic fail_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night we went streaking in the park skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage a trois  
Last Friday night…_

Oh fuck.

"Beth, why did you stop?" Mom asked me.

"I'm pretty sure that I need to go to the hospital." I told her. "I think the baby's coming."

I ended up being taken to the hospital and let in right away. I was pretty sure that the last thing that they wanted was for a baby to be born on the waiting room floor. I had my mom and Callie and Alexis in the back with me while everyone else was in the waiting room. Someone who was not there was Jackson because he had moved away. His parents decided that they didn't want him to have a kid so his own desire about it was moot. I thought that it was good riddance because it was over.

I never expected everything would take so long. On television, babies were already born in a matter of minutes. The doctor helping me was a blonde woman named Dr. Fabray.

"I need you to push Beth." She told me. The pain was excruciating. I felt like I was dying. It really did feel like I was trying to push a bowling ball out of my vagina. "You're doing great. I can see the head."

After a few more pushes, I heard some crying and I saw a baby girl. They cleaned her off and put her in my arms.

An hour later, she was asleep, but I was still awake, even though it was around 1:00.

"You know it a little over 17 years ago that I was holding you in my arms." Dr. Fabray declared. Oh my God.

So Beth had Samantha. I bet you probably weren't expecting it this early. Not to mention Quinn helped her birth the baby and then revealed who she was. The songs are "Dark Horse", "Firework", "Thinking of You" and "Last Friday Night". Please don't forget to review.


	17. Beth's Baby

I was going back to school today. Officially, I had been gone three weeks. I spent a week in the hospital and had two weeks maternity leave. It was one of the perks of my mom dating the principal. Today, I was leaving Samantha with Callie's mom. At the moment, her last name was Corcoran as Callie and I were still deciding on that part.

I wore a white blouse and black miniskirt with a ruffled hem and Maryjanes. I wasn't quite ready to dance again, but I probably would be good to go for my final project. I would probably go back to my usual attire next week. I was kind of nervous because I really hadn't seen anyone other Callie and Alexis since having the baby.

"So how does it feel to be back in school?" Alexis asked me.

"I feel like everyone is still staring at me." I admitted.

"Well you did have a baby, even if you lost weight." She remarked. "So I notice that you're not wearing your leotard."

"I start dancing again next week." I explained. "The doctor though that it would be best for me to ease back into it and I agree"

"You mean the doctor who is actually your biological mother?" She asked. "It's kind of crazy that she just happened to be the doctor that helped you birth your child."

"It wasn't a coincidence." I explained. "Lucy had just transferred to the hospital and found out that I was a patient there and requested to be my doctor whenever I gave birth."

When we got to Glee club, I decided that I wanted to be the first one to sing.

_Homecoming, I'm coming my sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient, up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met _

_And carved out our names  
Do you remember that_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, did you take off while I was gone  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home I wanna know when all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you _

_You've got control of me, is this the end of me  
Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more, don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, did you take off while I was gone  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home I wanna know when all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home, did you take off while I was gone  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home I wanna know when all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you _

"So let's all welcome Beth back as we prepare for Nationals." Mom declared. It was only a few weeks away. Also her welcoming me back may have seemed like favoritism, but I remember that she also welcomed Isobel back when she got out of rehab.

When it came time for class, I was frustrated that I couldn't dance yet. I really wanted to, but I couldn't under doctor's orders and I wanted to listen to this particular doctor because I knew that she was invested in my wellbeing.

"So I have a question for you." I said to Alexis after class was over. We were walking to our next class with Tim by our side. She gave me her attention. "Why haven't you and Isobel gotten together yet? It has been like a month."

"Well I've been helping Tim deal with his relationship trouble with Xander." Alexis answered.

"She really just doesn't want to talk to Isobel about it." Tim replied.

"Excuse me for being concerned when my friend might break up with his boyfriend." Anna argued.

"We're not going to break up." Tim responded. "We're just going through a bit of trouble right now."

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"He wants me to star in this film that he's directing and I told him no and he got upset." Tim explained.

"That seems pretty minor." I commented.

"It is and it'll blow over." Tim agreed.

"Well you might not want to ignore it." I argued. "It is still serious and it needs to be dealt with. Even if you think a fight will pass, it's not good to let things simmer. You need to talk about it and you both need to admit that you were wrong."

When we got to Glee club later in the day, I noticed that Xander had taken the stage. I definitely had not seen him sing anything in a while. Maybe he did it more frequently since I had the baby.

_I woke up again this morning  
And wouldn't you know it pouring rain  
I went and burned a pot of coffee  
And like us I poured it down the drain _

_Cause I didn't know that I needed you so  
And letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my "My bad come back" song _

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you  
But now I'm saying "I'm a fool"  
You're on the feel-good side of leaving  
And I'm the backside of a mule _

_Cause I didn't know that I needed you so  
And letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my "So sad come back" song _

_Cause I didn't know that I needed you so  
And letting you go and letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my "My bad come back" song _

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you  
I said I wouldn't miss you yeah, yeah  
Come on now  
This is my "My bad, come back" song _

"Or I guess that works too." I commented before Tim went over and kissed Xander. All of the other girls seemed to like it. I wasn't entirely sure why girls seemed to love seeing two men kiss. I always preferred seeing girls kiss…maybe I shouldn't have been surprised that I was gay.

Speaking of kissing girls, I met up with Callie after school. I was okay to drive and I wanted to come by myself. I wanted to experience the feeling of independence after being dependent on others for so long. What I wanted was to feel like I could rely on myself. How could I be a good mother if I needed others to take care of me?

"So now that we've had the baby, have you thought any more about the wedding date?" I asked.

"Well I had this crazy idea that would be kind of awesome." She admitted. "I was thinking that we could have the wedding after we win Nationals."

"Yeah, but what happens if we lose?" I questioned.

"We're not going to lose." She pointed out.

"I'm not saying that we will, but we shouldn't plan for something that might not even happen." I declared. "You know your boobs look great since you started taking the pills."

"Is it normal for me to randomly start lactating?" She asked.

"I think that's more common when you first start taking them." I declared. "The important thing is that we can feed her whenever she's hungry."

The good news was that Samantha didn't cry a lot. We made sure to give her extra-absorbent diapers so she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. We probably still weren't getting as much sleep as we would like, but at least she wasn't keeping us up all night. It wasn't a horror story.

"So do you think we should ask our moms at all about the wedding?" I questioned.

"I think we shouldn't." She answered. "No one should get to decide when we're getting but the two of us. We are the ones who are going to be getting married, not anyone else. I know your mom wouldn't like it if you told her when she has to get married."

"I guess you have a point." I agreed. "But they are going to be the ones paying for it. It's not something that we can do behind their backs."

"Okay, we can give them some say in it, but the decision needs to be our choice." She remarked as we walked into Callie's house. "We're home."

"Look your mommies are here." Her mother declared.

"How was she?" I asked.

"She was okay." The woman answered before I took Samantha from her. "It's been a while since I've had to watch someone so young."

"Well do you think that you're going to be okay with taking care of her?" I asked. Otherwise, I would have to get a nanny and I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave her with a stranger.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She told me. At that time, Samantha began to cry and I could tell that she was hungry. I took my top off and opened my bra before she latched on. It felt kind of nice to be honest. I needed her to feed or more breasts would get sore, at least I thought that was would happen. I wasn't sure how long it would be before I would find out.

Once we got Samantha to go to sleep, Callie and I went to her room and got down to business for the first time since I had the baby.

"You know it's different without your belly." She commented after we were done. I blushed. "But that doesn't mean that I like it less."

"Well I'm not looking to have another kid any time soon." I told her. "Was it weird what I did?"

"A little bit." She admitted. I had decided to try some of her breastmilk. "But I liked it. It's probably not something that we should tell anyone though."

"Yeah, but we don't talk about our sex lives anyway." I pointed out. "So was there a song that you were going to sing this week?"

"I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs." She answered.

_There is a house in New Orleans__  
__They call the rising sun__  
__And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy__  
__And God I know I'm one _

_My mother was a tailor__  
__Sewed my new blue jeans__  
__My father was a gambling man__  
__Down in New Orleans_

_Now the only thing a gambler needs__  
__Is a suitcase and trunk__  
__And the only time he's satisfied__  
__Is when he's on a drug _

_Oh mother tell your children__  
__Not to do what I have done__  
__Spend your life in sin and misery__  
__In the house of the rising sun _

_Well I've got one foot on the platform__  
__The other foot on the train__  
__I'm going back to New Orleans__  
__To wear that ball and chain_

_Well there is a house in New Orleans__  
__They call the rising sun__  
__And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy__  
__And God I know I'm one _

_And God I know I'm one__  
__And God I know I'm one_

The next day during my free period, I decided to do a little bit of dancing by myself. I needed to get my rhythm back since it had been a few months since I had done it. I hoped that I could still be a dancer even though I had a child. I hoped that I would still be able to follow my dream. I knew that Callie would be I wanted to more than a stay at home mom.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" Rhea asked me as she walked into the room.

"I wanted to practice my dancing." I answered. "You?"

"I wanted a quiet place to eat lunch." Rhea replied. "So how did you know when you wanted to have sex with Callie?"

"That's kind of personal." I told her.

"I just want to know because I don't know if I want to have sex with Lexa." She stated.

"Well, you'll just know when you know. Something will happen and you will know. It might not happen because you might not be right for each other." I declared. "It's not my call to make."

That day when we got to Glee, I noticed two things. One: Callie wasn't there and two Lexa was singing to Rhea. I couldn't help but wonder if they were going to do it. I shouldn't care, but Rhea had gotten me curious.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast__  
__Faces pass and I'm homebound__  
__Staring blankly ahead, just making my way__  
__Making my way through the crowd_

_And I need you and I miss you__  
__And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky__  
__Do you think time would pass me by__  
__Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__If I could just see you tonight_

_And I, I don't wanna let you know I, I drown in your memory__  
__I, I don't wanna let this go, I, I, I don't _

_Making my way downtown, walking fast__  
__Faces pass and I'm homebound__  
__Staring blankly ahead, just making my way__  
__Making my way through the crowd_

_And I still need you, and I still miss you__  
__And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky__  
__Do you think time would pass us by__  
__Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__If I could just see you__  
__If I could fall into the sky__  
__Do you think time would pass me by__  
__Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__If I could just see you if I could just hold you tonight_

I went home after Glee club to see if Callie was there. She hadn't been answering my texts. She wasn't there when I got home and I couldn't help but be a little worried about her. Needless to say, I was a little bit angry when she just walked in after an hour.

"Where have you been?" I questioned. "You didn't answer my texts and I have been worried sick about you."

"I was actually seeing the county clerk." Callie answered as she handed me a piece of paper. "I was doing something for you."

I looked at the paper and it was a name-change form.

"As of today, I am Callie Corcoran." She said.

So Callie changed her name and Beth's learning how to be a mother. The songs are "Homecoming" by Hey Monday, "Comeback Song" by Darius Rucker, "House of the Rising Sun" and "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
